The Fabulous Killjoys: Vampire Money :4:
by VictoryX2292
Summary: Story number 4 to my Fabulous Killjoy Chronicles. Trouble in New York sends the Killjoys back to old buisness. The Company has BL/ind back up to its old tricks.
1. Mamma

_A/N: Ok so 1. I've been grounded (how grown up of me I know). And 2. I've had writers block so I'm gonna see where this fic takes me. Please don't send me dead fish in my mail or at all for that matter if this story isn't my usual basket of cupcakes (metaphor for good writing, you're not literally getting a basket of cupcakes you __**sugar vultures**__!) For those of you few new comers (n00bs if you will) this is an add on to my other killjoy fics if you have not read them none of any of the following chapters will make a lick of sense to you. Sorry but you've got three fics to catch up on (Total: 39 chapters) so sucks to be you. You are not blamed if you do not read them, no one will send you a dead fish….if they do…its not from me. So on with the show._

* * *

"What do you mean you're _'leaving for New York'_?" Victory said switching Helena to another hip. Helena gummed a pair of plastic pair of keys. Gerard closed the refrigerator and set the baby bottle on the counter.

"Not too loud. I haven't said anything to the guys yet." Gerard said cautiously as he stuck his head out to see Frank, Ray, Boomer and Mikey on the couch and chair. They were lost in a game of retro Mario Kart. He pulled his head back in to the kitchen.

"Like as in _The_ New York City?" Victory lowered her voice to a sharp whisper. Gerard tried not to make eye contact as he put the bottle in the high tech bottle warmer.

"I just got the call this morning." He said with his back to her. He turned keeping his eyes low, but could still feel the heat from her anger.

"Dr. Death called. He said the Company has taken over several Better Living Industries there. Batter City might have been saved but the worlds a lot bigger than our little town, Sunshine." He finally looked up. Victory's face softened a bit at being called her old nick-name. Gerard was the only one that really called her Victory, so it was moments like this that caught her off guard. He kissed the top of her head and handed the bottle to Helena.

"Ba ba ba ba" Helena cooed and took the bottle. Gerard smiled and kissed her on the head too. Victory sighed and set her down. Helena's unsteady legs wobbled into the living room.

"She's walking already." Gerard said with a grin. Victory smiled and looked up at him. It had been ten quiet months for the killjoys.

"She's a quick learner." Gerard leaned in to kiss her on the lips. Victory pulled back and put two fingers on his lips.

"You're not off the hook yet, Gerard."

He let out a sigh.

**Meanwhile:**

Frank took a puff on his cigarette and tilted the controller left franticly.

"Comeon-comeon-comeon!" He said with the cigarette between his lips. Puffs of smoke came out as he smoked.

Boomer chuckled darkly as she jammed her fingers on the buttons. Ray was on the edge of his seat with his fists balled up. One hand was gripped tightly around a beer.

"Come on!" he shouted spilling it as his hands shook. Mikey sat quietly sipping his beer when he noticed Helena waddle in.

"Guys…" Mikey said. He would have stood up and picked her up but a tangled mess of Nintendo cords blocked his path.

"Uh….guys….Helena's…"

"COME ONNNN!" Frank said franticly turning the controller. Helena stood there watching the TV with her bottle in her mouth. At that moment a turtle shell crashed into Maro's kart.

"WHAT! NOOO!" Frank shouted and dropped the controller. Boomer smiled and set down the remote. Helena jumped when Frank shouted. Her wobbly knees buckled and down she went. Everyone stopped and looked at Helena.

Her bottom lip trembled.

"Ah shit…" Ray said standing up.

Boomer covered her ears.

"Told ya." Mikey said squinting.

"No-no-no-no-no-no!" Frank said holding up both hands.

Helena's head tilted back.

"WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Within a flash Victory was in the room. She swooped up Helena into her arms.

"What. Did. You. Do?" She had the ferocity of a mamma bear. Helena buried her face in Victory's shoulder and quieted a little.

"FRANK DID IT!" Boomer, Ray, and Mikey shouted and pointed at the same time.

"Waaaat?" Frank said turning to all of them.

Gerard was standing behind her franticly making a gesture.

_The cigarette! Put out the cigarette! _Gerard tried to mime behind her.

"Huh?" Frank tilted his head and held up his cigarette. Ray got the message and hid his beer under the couch.

"Is that a cigarette!" Victory boomed. Frank dropped it to his side and pinched out the cherry. He winced as it singed his finger tips.

"…no…its….ah….one of those candy ones."

Victory handed Helena to Gerard.

"In case you haven't noticed _there's a baby in the house_!"

"But…"

"Look, I don't care if you smoke, but just do it outside." Victory said trying to calm down.

"I'm…just gonna…go pack. Gee, meet me after you're done talking to them." Victory said storming up stairs.

"Talk to us about what?" Ray said turning off the game.

"Packing?" Mikey said now standing up.

"Is she going on vacation!" Frank said overly excited.

"No Frank. I got a call from Dr. D. I guess there's been some trouble with the Killjoys in New York."

"Like _The_ New York?" Ray said.

"Yeah. The Company set base in a few major cities. He wants us to go there and take down their base." Gerard said with a stern face.

They looked at their leader. For the first time in months he had his old bad ass look which meant business. This moment was quickly ruined by a small hand grabbing Gerard's hair.

"ow-ow-ow, let go of daddy's hair." Gerard said in a high voice.

Mikey was the first to laugh, then Frank Boomer and Ray.

"Dude, we need a bad ass vacation." Ray said trying to hold back. They all nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." Gerard said detangling himself. "Here you guys watch Helena. I'm gonna go help Victory pack. We leave day after tomorrow so make sure you're ready."

Gerard handed Helena to Frank and headed up the stairs. Frank held Helena at arm's length. Helena stuck her fingers in her mouth and drooled.

"Aaaahh, it's sticky… awww and it smells weird!" Frank said trying to extend his arms more.

"Dude, she's been around ten months and your still not use to her?" Ray said. He would have picked Helena up but it was always too funny to watch Frank struggle when he had her.

"Do I look like a nanny?" Frank snapped. Helena giggled and extended a drool covered hand towards Frank.

"Eww eww eww eww…." He got up and tried to hand her to the others.

"Frank, it's your turn man." Mikey chuckled.

"But it's gross…it smells…come on guys just take the thing."

"We'll grab her when you stop calling her an 'It', and start treating her like a baby, not a space alien." Ray smiled.

"Come on Frank." Mikey teased. "It's easy just rock her a little." He motioned.

"Toss her in the air. She loves that…._lightly _of course!" Ray said.

Frank tossed her lightly. Instantly she started giggling. They watched as Frank lightened his grip up a little with each toss.

"Ya know…it's not that bad….She's actually kinda cu—"

"**BLAH**!" White spit up covered Frank's face.

"Take it!"


	2. We can leave this world

"I'm not sure you should go alone." Victory said worriedly as she finished zipping up the air tight suit case. It was about the size of a laptop. She knew the killjoys liked to travel light. Gerard took it from her hands and set it beside the door.

"At least take Cherri Cola, or Show Pony, somebody to have your back if I can't go." Victory sighed sitting on the bed.

"I already talked to Show, he's helping Dr. D at the station. The old coots at the bottle again I guess." Gerard said sitting next to her. She rolled her eyes.

"And you know Cherri Cola cant go…" Gerard drug out the words.

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting." Victory said with a nod. "When's she gonna tell him?"

* * *

**At that moment: **

Frank was in the kitchen cleaning off his face and trying not to throw up in the sink when his phone buzzed. He flipped it open.

"Hey Cherri." He said in an overly excited voice, so much it squeaked. He peeked into the living room to make sure the others didn't hear him.

"_Hey Ghoul_." She giggled over the phone, calling him by his Killjoy pet-name. She knew the real one of course but still preferred calling them all by their killjoy ones.

"How's ma girl?" He said with a smile.

On the other end Cherri smacked Show Pony as he played with the records.

"I'd be great if my brother would quit messin' with the records. Doc's gonna kill him!" She said smacking Show Pony again. He lifted his visor and gave her a wink.

"That your _boy_friend?" He made kissy noises. She just rolled her eyes and gave him the finger.

"Doc said you boys were heading to NY tomorrow." She said with a little edge in her voice.

Frank switched the phone to his other hear and propped an elbow on his arm.

"I was gonna tell you." He said biting his lip. She let out a sigh.

"Don't sweat it. I was just calling to let you know I'm coming over for dinner."

"ME TOO!" Show Pony grabbed the phone and shouted.

"….Hi Show." Frank said pulling the phone away from his ear.

"Show Pony's coming too….Warn Mikey." Cherri said glaring at her brother who gave her an innocent look.

"Ok I'll let Sunshine know."

"Ok good, I want to talk to you tonight too."

"Oh….ok…" Frank said confused. "What about?"

"Um….k bye!" Cherri said quickly and hung up the phone.

Mikey and Ray walked into the kitchen.

"Who was that?" Ray asked taking a bit into an apple.

"Cherri….she's coming over for dinner." Frank said still holding the phone up.

"Oh cool." Ray said.

"Oh shit!" Mikey's head dropped.

"What's the matter Mikey? Worried your boyfriend's gonna give you too much love?" Ray teased.

"I swear if he slaps my ass one more time!" Mikey said putting his head in his hands. The both looked up at Frank.

…..

"Frank?" Mikey asked.

"Dude….this is the part where you tell Mikey he and Show Pony are like soul mates or some snarky shit….."

"….What's it mean when a girl says she wants to 'Talk'?" Frank said slowly. Ray and Mikey were quiet for a moment.

"HA! It means your screwed Dude!" Ray said. They both started laughing.

* * *

**Later that night: **

After dinner Victory started clearing the table and putting the dishes in the automatic cleaner. Frank and Cherri sat on the couch while Ray and Mikey played with Helena.

"Where's Boomer?" Cherri asked looking around. "She wasn't at dinner."

"She's made friends at school and they're having a slumber party." Ray said without looking up. Helena was walking back and forth from Ray to Mikey and falling as they caught her. She got up and went to Frank.

"Fink!" She said sticking out her tongue.

"Ah….fetch!" He said tossing the remote.

"She's not a dog either." Ray said rolling his eyes. Cherri sat up and lifted Helena on to her lap. Frank backed away.

"Problem Frank?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"That thing is lethal. She spits up when you least—"

"BLAH!"

"Expect it…" He finished his sentence.

Frank squinted just in time but it still didn't stop the spit up from covering his face. The others couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

That night they got their stuff ready so they could leave in the morning. After the war no plane was willing to fly for fear of still warring cities like New York. Cherri Cola and Show Pony spent the night. Cherri had gotten used to Frank's room, though in his defense he did clean most of it up after they started dating. Show Pony tried to sneak into Mikey's room only to discover it was barcoded. Finally he passed out on the couch watching reruns. Ray made sure all of his medical supplies and guns were set. Victory fell asleep with Helena in her arms. Gerard smiled and crawled into the bed next to them.

* * *

It didn't feel like long before the alarms went off. Victory put Helena in her crib to sleep the rest of the morning while she made sure the Killjoys were set for their drive.

Ray got up and knocked on Frank's door.

"Dude, go time."

"Go away." Frank's groggy voice shouted through the door.

"No Dude it's time to get up!"

"Go away Ray!"

Ray quickly opened the door annoyed.

"Come on man Get up! Get your lazy asses….oh dear god!"

"Hey dude either shut the door or join in." Frank smiled.

Ray quickly covered his eyes.

"Oh shit Cherri I'm sorry. Oh god my eye! I'm officially blind now!" Ray turned and ran into the wall of the hall way. He stumbled down the stairs still trying to get that image out of his head.

Mikey blinked his eyes open as his alarm went off. He stretched for the alarm off button. His room was dark so it was hard to tell without a clock what time it was. He closed his eyes.

_Just a few more minutes,_ he though drifting back to sleep. He rolled over and buried his face in the pillow. That's when he felt the puff of heat on his face. His eyes shot open.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Mikey shouted and jumped out of bed. Show Pony smiled and stretched as he sat up.

"You're cute when you sleep. You sleep talk about unicorns." He said yawning.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN MY ROOM I LOCKED THE DOOR AND PUT A DRESSER INFRONT."

"Sweet-heart, never underestimate the power of an unlocked window." Show Pony said getting up.

"Now how wants breakfast?" As he stood Mikey shuddered.

"Where….where are your pants!" Mikey felt like crying.

"Oops, here they are!"

"Just…get out." Mikey. "Too far Pony…too far."

Victory had the coffee ready when they all came down stairs.

"What happened to you guys?" Gerard asked slipping his ray gun in his holster. Ray sat down rubbing his eyes while Frank and Cherri skipped down giggling. Show Pony stretched and grabbed some toast, while Mikey brooded. He grabbed his coffee and downed it.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Ray and Mikey said at the same time.

* * *

After breakfast Gerard and Frank got the car prepped and ready. Gerard and Victory said their good byes.

"Just promise you'll be careful." Victory said biting her lip. "And you'll call every day!"

Gerard nodded.

"We'll be fine. Besides the guys need this. It's been a while since it's been old fashion Killjoy business." He said giving her a light smile. She nodded.

Mikey and Ray leaned on the car waiting. Show Pony stood with his arms crossed.

"You two gotta get laid for me while you're gone." He said bluntly.

"Ex_cuse_ me?" Ray raised an eyebrow.

"Look, I see how you two brood around." Pony had dropped his girlish happy tone which was now an unfamiliar man's voice.

Mikey and Ray exchanged confused glances.

"I might be gay but I'm not blind. Ray I see how you look at them." He motioned towards Gerard, Victory, Frank and Cherri. "And Mikey…dear sweet Mikey, you're the most fun to tease because you've got all that hostile left over teenage angst. I've never seen a candy wrapped up as tight as you."

"Ray, I'm scared. It's like words are trying to come out but I can't tell if he's coming on to me again or giving me a compliment."

Show Pony sighed and wiggled between them.

"If you two come back without getting some sorta NY booty, I'm making you both my bitches for the rest of eternity."

Again Ray and Mikey exchanged looks. Show Pony smiled and walked away.

"Ray….What just happened?"

"I…Don't…know."

Gerard started loading them all into the car when Victory snagged Cherri's hand and whispered something. Frank noticed this and poked his head. Out. Cherri nodded to Victory and looked up.

"What's up?" Frank asked. The car engine started.

"Remember I had something to tell you?"

"Frank come on we gotta get going." Gerard said from the driver's side.

Frank nodded. The car started moving. Ray pulled Frank back inside. Frank could only make out two words.

"I'm pregnant!" Cherri shouted as the engine revved away.

* * *

_A/N: ZOMG I know! Ok, I know ppl getting pregos left an right and I'm not on some wacky pregers craze, I know Frank's real life wife had twins and it gave me the idea and well, for my version of Killjoy Frank it just added a funny twist to the story. Not gonna lie. Shrek 3 gave me the idea. But still it'll be funny. This story is gonna start getting back to the basics of Killjoys and how it used to be. I didn't want you to think I've domesticated them or something awful like that Hope you enjoyed. Pleas R&R xoxo_


	3. House of Wolves

"So you all heard what I just heard…." Frank said after a few moments of silence.

Mikey nodded.

"Yup." Ray said.

Gerard bit his lip and tried to focus on the road.

"Alright Ray how long have you known!" Frank accused.

"What? Dude, what the hell are you talking about? I had no idea?" Ray said scooting a little ways away.

"My ass! You're the family doctor! You had to!" Frank pointed a finger.

"Honest! I had no idea!"

"Mikey?" Frank pointed to the passenger's seat.

"Sorry bro. Just found out like you." Mikey shrugged.

Gerard glanced in the rear view mirror at Frank. His heart beat a little faster.

"Gee?"

Gerard quickly shot his eyes to the road.

"…..Gee?"

Silence.

"_Please _tell me you didn't know….."

"I'm sorry! Victory made me swear not to tell! Cherri wanted to tell you herself!" He swerved as Frank started slamming his hands on the seat.

"WHY YOU!...DIRTY SNEAKY SON OF A…..HOW COULD YOU!...MOTHER FRACKIN….." Bits of profanity could be made out of the jumbled mess of angry words.

"Are those even words?" Mikey said flinching to avoid the hits directed towards Gerard.

Finally Ray pinned him down before Gerard wrecked.

"Cool it man!" Ray said almost sitting on Frank. Frank panted heavily in the back seat.

"Let's just all take a breath. We got a long drive. We don't need any harsh feelings. We need to know we've got each other's backs. Got it?"

Frank and Gerard nodded.

"Ray's right." Gerard said gripping the wheel.

"So…." Mikey said in place of the awkward silence. "…..Raise your hand if you ain't a baby daddy!" He said quickly and raised his hand.

Frank lunged forward.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

* * *

**Several hours later**:

It felt like they'd been driving for an eternity. There were little to no towns and the desert went on for miles. They would stop every so often for gas at an empty station and pick up any food they could. They knew a few stations of left over Killjoys who they could trade supplies with for food or other supplies. It felt good to have things like the good old days. Though in other ways they realized how good they had it.

"Come on man let's just set up camp and rest for the night?" Ray said yawning. Gerard nodded and pulled the car off the side of the road.

Frank and Mikey got into the trunk of the car and pulled out two large tents.

Gerard made the fire while Ray set up the computer. Its radar beeped letting them know if anyone was coming or if any dust storms were starting up.

After the tents were propped up Gerard handed out the vacuum sealed food Victory had made for them.

"Man I hate tuna!" Frank said taking a sip of water.

"Just be grateful it's not refried beans in a can." Ray said. Mikey nodded with a shudder.

"I thought we agreed to not talk about that shit." Mikey said holding his stomach.

"I do miss this though." He continued. "Just us sitting around a fire, like the old days. Any second I'd expect a Draculoid to pop out."

They all laughed.

"It's a good thing they put those things out of commission." Ray said. They all smiled and nodded as they bit into their sandwiches.

"I'm gonna go and check in with Victory then with the head Killjoy in New York." Gerard said standing up. He pulled his video communicator out of his tent and pressed a few buttons. Within a few minutes Victory's smiling face lit up the screen.

"Hey Sunshine." He said with a smile.

"Hey how's it going?" Her voice and face was poorly pixelated. The image seemed to jump across the screen.

"Good so far. We made it to Kentucky. Nothing but dirt and empty fields. How are things going there?"

Victory rolled her eyes.

"Oh fine….except Boomer keeps trying to find ways to get rid of Helena. So…nothing new." She said with a smile. "How's Frankie holding up?"

Gerard looked beyond the bushes to the others. From this distance he could still see the strain under Frank's happy expression.

"Silently freaking out."

Suddenly something blocked the screen.

"DADA!" Helena's voice boomed too loud into the microphone. Victory pulled her back.

"Hey baby!" He said waving. She waved back. There was a loud crash.

"What the hell was that.

"I'd better get going. Boomer is trying to use a hover board to fly around the cat."

There was another crash and a cat yelp.

"Just keep in touch, and…be safe." Victory said pressing her fingers to her lips and then to the screen.

"I will." He mimicked the gesture. The screen went blank. After a second he called the leader of the NY Killjoys. The video call rang for a few moments. No answer. It rang again.

"HELLO!" A shaky voice boomed through the speakers.

"Hello?" Gerard answered. There was nothing but a black screen but he could hear the scared breathing of someone on the other end.

"Agent Tonic Revolt?" Gerard spoke clearly into the microphone.

"Is this Party Poison?" The voice called back.

"Yeah."

"Code word?"

"House of Wolves." Gerard said.

"Oh thank god. I was worried you guys wouldn't come. Things are looking bad out here. They shut our power source down. Their soldiers are scrounging the city for any Killjoy they can find. It's a hell hole here. I'm not sure how much longer we can last. A lot of my men have given up hope in the Killjoy revolution." Tonic Revolution sighed.

"Keep their spirits high. I promise you as head Killjoy leader we'll get you your city back."

"That's what I've been meaning to talk to you about. You know I've got your back, but…a lot have given up hope. They don't believe in you, they don't believe in us, they just believe in the enemy and that they're gonna win. You've gotta put some hope in them."

"We'll be at the rendezvoused point tomorrow."

"Good. Over and out." The screen shut down completely. Gerard closed the top and went back to the fire.

"What's the word?" Mikey said taking a drink.

"Things are good at the home front, but it looks like we've got a lot of work ahead of us. The NY base had their power shut down. The Company has soldiers sweeping the streets for any sign of Killjoys. The people have given up hope. Tomorrow we dump the car and—"

"Whoa, wait what? 'Dump the car!'" Frank protested. "I'd have a Draculoid ghost my ass before I see that baby dumped on the side of the road for some gang to snag it!"

"We'll be back to get it later. It'll be safe. Besides, we can't drive into the city with the Company watching every main road."

Frank pouted. "Fine!"

Gerard and the others rolled their eyes.

"Alright let's all get some shut eye. We head out in eight hours." Gerard said setting his watch timer.

Gerard and Mikey took one tent while Frank and Ray took the other.

* * *

"Frank, cut it out!" Ray whispered while Frank tossed back and forth.

"I can't sleep." Frank said rolling on his back and huffing.

"I will gladly hit you over the head with a rock if it'll get you to quit moving." Ray grumbled.

"Dude, she pregos!"

"And I'm sure she appreciates you using the term 'Pregos'. Classy."

"I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone."

Ray's ear twitched in interest.

"I hate kids." Frank said with a sigh. Ray rolled his eyes in the dark.

"_Shocker_, _I_ had _no_ idea." Ray said scarcasticly

"It's true. They drool, they smell, they cry, they never sleep. They're like a Gremlin."

"Oh stop it. You don't hate kids. You were great with Boomer." Ray pointed out. "You hate the idea of losing your independence to be a child yourself. You feel that once the child is born you'll have to actually start being responsible and act like an adult…. On second though…your right….you should be worried." He added.

There was a flash of light and a puff of smoke.

"Dude! No smoking in the tent!" Ray snatched the cigarette and snuffed it out in the dirt.

"I've been off pills for about a year, give me my smokes!" Frank said rubbing his eyes.

"You're gonna set the tent on fire." Ray growled.

"If _neither_ of you shut up _**I'LL**_ set your tent on fire!" Mikey's voice shouted from the other tent.

Ray and Frank quickly shut up and pulled the blanket over their heads.


	4. JETSTAR

_A/N: Hope you guys like this. I'm not getting much feedback so I'm not sure how this is going. Please Read and Review so I know how good or bad its going. Thanks :D_

_

* * *

_

Gerard was the first one up. His back and neck ached from the hard ground. It cracked as he got up to check what was left of the fire. To his surprise a layer of snow covered the ground, as well as the fire. Gerard grabbed his coat and hugged himself to keep warm. He heard a sniffle and turned to see Mikey trying to rub his hands together for warmth. He gave his brother a nod of, "Good morning." Mikey returned it and went back to warming his hands. Lightly he shook Ray and Frank's tent. After a while Ray popped his head out first. He took a single glance at the snow.

"Shit." He mumbled as he got out. Frank was right behind him. He got up and stretched but quickly stopped and hugged his body.

"Holy shit! Why's it so cold!" Frank asked rubbing his arms and looking around confused. He picked up his feet and looked at his footsteps.

"What the hell is this shit?" Frank kicked the snow with his boot.

They all looked at him.

"It's snow….." Gerard said slowly.

"What's that? Some sort of acid rain or something….shit it's cold!"

"You've never seen snow?" Ray said shocked. Frank just shook his head confused.

"…When…the air gets…cold enough…the rain turns to snow…" Gerard said holding back. it was like he was talking to a child, but no one could blame him. After the war there were no schools and they lived in California their whole lives.

"So it's just…frozen rain?..." Frank balled it up in his hands. Gerard nodded then shook his head.

"Let's get a move on." Gerard said. Frank got an evil grin and packed the snow into a small ball. He pulled his arm back and aimed when Ray grabbed it.

"Don't even think about it." Ray said crushing the snow ball. Frank glared.

It didn't take long before everything was packed and back in the car. None of them were looking forward to the drive ahead. Mikey and Ray fell back asleep in the car. They had the heat on blast but the old Trans-AM's heating threatened to fritz out any second. Frank fiddled with the radio.

"Man, not a single killjoy station." He said after finally giving up.

"Yeah, this place is gonna be a lot different than what we're used to." Gerard said, then lightly laughed to himself.

"Dr. D would kill to set up a station in New York though."

Frank nodded.

* * *

After that it was quiet for a while. They passed many burned towns. If it weren't for the trees and snow it would have looked a lot like the desert. Many towns had been flattened by the bombings. They reached a leveled town after a couple more miles. Gerard told them there was a subway station there where they would meet Tonic Revolt. They parked the car behind a burned house and covered it with debris, branches and snow. Frank blew it a kiss goodbye before they headed for the tunnels.

"This place gives me the creeps." Frank said hugging himself agents the cold. Out of the corner of his eye he felt like he kept seeing things.

"You guys think this place is haunted?" Frank's voice shook.

"It's your imagination, Frankie." Gerard said annoyed. But just in case he took his lazer gun out of its holster.

They continued walking through the town towards the tunnels for about five minutes.

"I JUST SAW SOMETHING!" Mikey shouted and pointed.

"Mikey not you too!" Gerard put a hand to his head.

"No really!" Mikey said holding his gun up. They agreed to scope it out and panned the area.

"Maybe it was a unicorn, Mikey." Ray snickered.

"Kiss my ass!" Mikey shot back.

"Isn't that Show Pony's job." Frank giggled. Mikey put down his gun and advanced towards Frank.

"You ass hole! That's not funny!"

Gerard quickly jumped between them.

"Guys cut it out!" He was shouting now. His voice calmed a little but it was still a little loud. "Let's stop acting like children and start looking for the entrance. Mikey, you know they were only joking. Ray, don't encourage Frank. Frank, there is nothing out—"

_**VSHOOM!**_

A lazer shot past his head and into a tree. They all ducked and took cover behind the broken buildings. Gerard looked up to shoot see his attacker. His heart stopped when his eyes fell upon the face.

"DRACS!" He shouted and dropped back behind the wall. Ray was next to him while Mikey and Frank were on the other side.

"What the hell is a Draculoid doing HERE!" Ray said stunned and jumped up to return a shot before ducking back down.

"Set your guns to stun!" Gerard shouted to the others over the sound of fire.

"WHAT!" Mikey shouted back confused.

"The ones BL/ind used were humans!" Gerard reminded them. They remembered and nodded.

"How many?" Gerard asked Ray. He shot up and took a quick head count.

"Three." He said. Gerard's hand shot up and pulled the trigger.

"…Two."

To his surprise the body got back up.

"Wha? How the hell…My gun is set to full blast!" Gerard said checking his gun. It was on full blast of STUN mode. Suddenly the Draculoids were walking straight into the fire and towards them.

"It's like the guns don't even faze them!" Frank shouted covering his head from the falling chunks of wall.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS." The Draculoids said in unison. Suddenly the firing stopped.

"RESISTANCE IS USLESS…DROP YOUR WEAPONS." Their voices were like they were covered with a cloth and difficult to understand.

Without warning one of them punched a fist through the wall and gripped Ray by the hair pulling him straight out with great force. He cried out in pain.

"RAY!" They all shouted.

"TOSS YOUR YOUR HANDS UP AND COME OUT."

"Ok. Alright!" Gerard said tossed his gun through the hole in the wall. Frank and Mikey reluctantly did the same. They put their arms in the air and stepped into view.

"We surrender, just let him go." Gerard said trying to negotiate. Ray struggled in the grip of the Draculoid. They were silent for a while.

"Let him go! You win!" Frank shouted. The Draculoids head snapped to him.

"What do they want?" Mikey said next. Its head snapped to Gerard. Slowly its finger pulled back on the trigger.

"NO DON'T!" They all shouted.

"TARGET AQUIRED." It's finger slid over the trigger.

_**VSHOOM!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_A/N: OMG what happened? I guess the only way to find out is to review. it's the fuel that runs fics...yup...*or you know...i'm blackmailing you into reviewing...either or*_


	5. Tonic Revolt

_A/N: Hey everyone thanks for the reviews I always love to hear from new readers or new commenters, not that I love the old group any less or more! You are all loved equally. Now __MiYuSaYoMi in Advance12__ had mentioned about me changing my writing technique but it was a little choppy cause FanFic reviewer likes to screw with people and only have some letters work, I've been victim to this so I understand, but I think MiYuSaMi wanted me to do the old paragraph form like in books. However, I had a lot of people complain that it was too jumbled to read like that and cjclark (may her laptop rest in peace) suggested the similar spacing she uses and now this has become such a habit that I'm not sure I can change, plus it is a little easier to read. If any of you have suggestions or comments please leave them in the reviews. __They are much appreciated. _

* * *

Gerard wanted to close his eyes but forced himself to watch. He heard the lazer go off but to his surprise the Draculoid released its grip from Ray's hair and fell to the ground. Ray stood there shaking. The other Draculoid reached for its gun when it took a hit to the chest and fell into a heap. They all quickly snapped at the shooter.

A tall thin figure stood in the snow holding a smoking gun. They had a heavy black down jacked with a fur hood, as well as thick black goggles, fingerless gloves, tight ripped jeans, and a scarf instead of a bandanna.

"Tonic Revolt!" Gerard said with a smile as he got out from behind the wall. Tonics pulled his hood back and scarf down to reveal his face. To the others surprise he couldn't have been any older than Gerard. His feathered brown hair was matted to his forehead from sweat.

"Good to see you Party Poison." Tonic said with a toothy smile. He and Gerard shook hands.

"Thanks man!" Ray said still trying to work the jitters out of his system. "I'd have been ghosted if you hadn't zapped him."

"No problem man." He shook Ray's hand too and made his way to the others.

"Tonic," Gerard said pointing to Ray. "This is Jet Star. That's my brother Kobra Kid, and that's Fun Ghoul."

Ray went over to the Draculoid and nudged it wearily with his foot.

"What the hell was with this thing?" Mikey asked as Ray reached for the mask. "It's like our guns didn't faze 'em a bit!"

"HOLY SHIT GUYS!" Ray said stumbling back. He held the mask in his hands. Where they expected a human face there was a rusted metallic skull.

"They're droids." Gerard said helping Ray up.

"You mean you guys thought these were people?" Tonic said surprised.

"The ones out in California were humans with implants in their brains." Gerard explained.

Tonic's jaw dropped.

"Shit, an just when I think we've had it hard enough."

Mikey and Frank went beside Ray to stare at the machine. Frank kicked it a little.

"It's like that guy in that movie with that robot and that kid and that lady." Frank said. Mikey turned to him.

"You mean The Termi—"

"So what was it doing taking its time?" Ray asked interrupting Mikey. "Not that I don't mind, but it said something before it went to fire. It just sort of stared at us and then said Target acquired."

Tonic walked over and turned the body over and pulled something out of the back of the Draculoids head. In his hands was a small blue microchip.

"It must have been scanning your faces. It knew who you were and was preparing to bring one of you in…only one." He handed Gerard the chip. To his surprise Gerard's face was illuminated in the chip in some sort of hologram.

"It must have recognized you and was imprinting your face on its access card. I can only think it was preparing to kill the others and take you with him to the BL/ind base." Tonic turned and continued walking. "Unfortunately that image lets us know that they already sent the message to the base and now they know you're here."

Gerard's fingers closed around the chip.

"Nothing we can't handle."

Tonic smiled.

"That's what I like to hear." He put two fingers between his lips and whistled loudly. Three others emerged from behind the trees.

"I'd like you to meet my team. This is Bomb Shine." He said indicating to a man about twenty one with a thick black wool coat that looked like something a marching band would wear. His long black hair was covered with a knitted beanie. He waved with a mittened hand.

"This here is Static Pyro." He said pointing to a girl about twenty three. She had a thick coat with fur lining it and wooden toggles up and down the front. A hat that looked like wolf ears covered her fire engine red hair.

"You can just call me Pyro." She said with a smile.

"And this is my sister Bitter Baby Doll." Tonic said pointing to the last girl. She was about the same age as Static Pyro. She was very thin. She had combat boots, torn jeans, and a thick belt that hung off of her hip to store her gun. Her jacket was an army green with a zip up in the front. She took off a green army helmet to reveal a boyishly short spiky black hair with red highlights.

"Sup." She said with a nod.

"Now if we wanna make it back to the tunnels in time to eat we'll have to start leaving now." Tonic said and ushered them along. The entrance to the tunnels was inside an old Coke machine that had been hollowed out. Only a special key would open it. Tonic lead the front end of the group while Gerard kept up the back to make sure no Dracs followed.

Once they were deeper underground it started to warm up a little. Mikey's hands were beat red while he tried to rub them together. Even though it was warming up they were still dressed like it was California.

"We'll have to get you guys some warmer clothes once we get back to base." Tonic's voice echoed through the subway tunnels. Gerard made his way upfront and they began discussing plans.

"Here take my gloves." Bitter Baby Doll whispered expressionless. She handed him a pair of black gloves with skeleton hands printed on. "I brought extra."

Mikey took them and slipped them over his thin fingers. To his surprise they were a perfect fit. He almost smiled at the feeling of heat.

"Thanks." He said biting his lip. "It's Bitter Baby Doll right?"

"Actually it's just Baby Doll" She said rolling her eyes, though it was hard to see in the dark. "Tonic just added the Bitter part because apparently I'm a cynic. Older brothers gotta love 'em right?" She scoffed.

Ray kept his hands in his pockets to keep them warm. Static Pyro bounced up next to him.

"So Tonic tells me you're the team's medic?" She asked sheepishly. The dull light bounced off of her hair.

"Yeah." Ray said with a small smile. She returned it with a large grin.

"That's so cool! Me too. I mean…I never went to med school…or school for that matter, but I'm good with a needle and thread. It's been a while since we've seen outsiders. I'm sure it must be really cold for you guys here, what with living in Cali and all. Bomb Shine can hook you guys up with some coats and hats and stuff. He looks like an angry brood but he's not half bad, once you get some food into him. I'd offer you my hat but I'm not sure it would fit. You've got a lot of hair. Not that that's a bad thing, I guess it sort of works like a hat, huh? Ha-ha. So tell me what kind of materials do you use cause often I just sort of have to wing it in battle and I was wondering if maybe you had any tricks I could learn." She finally stopped for breath.

Ray's brain tried to process what all she had just told him.

"Um…yeah. I'm sure I can…." He smiled to himself a little in the dark.

Frank was walking along side Bomb Shine.

"So…what do you do…." Frank asked awkwardly. Bomb Shine glanced at him then continued forward.

"Ok….this is gonna be a long trip." Frank said with a heavy sigh. Without warning the group stopped.

"We're here." Tonic said.

* * *

_A/N: Also just wanted to give best wishes to Japan. I've been watching the footage and it's been pretty big hit. Also...MCR is kinda there, I mean its still a tragedy, but I was kinda worried. As far as I know the Band is ok. Also the Red Cross is having a blood drive for support in Japan. If you can I highly suggest going to get it done, or give a dollar to a charity or something. Not to turne this into a commerical or anything, I just saw the distruction and personally know people over there so if you can afford donations or want to give blood. please do. Thanks._

_With love,_

_Vampgirl2292_


	6. Skyline and turnstile

The door screeched as Tonic Revolt lifted the lock to the door. The group's eyes adjusted to the bright lights. Several people were scattered about in what was once a subway station. Small fires were lit around the corners and in the center along with several candles on tables. There were maybe a hundred people here and there. They all seemed to turn their heads as Tonic and the others entered. A girl with spiked blonde hair with bright pink on the tips bounced up to Tonic. She had a pair of goggles pulling back some of her hair and a baggy green vest with long black sleeves and cut finger gloves. She pulled at a black tutu she wore over her jeans as she talked.

"Tonic I'm glad your back!" She said eyeing up Gerard and the others. "Skyline and Turnstile got into the kitchen again."

"They best not 'a got into mah stuff!" Bomb Shine said revealing a strange accent.

Tonic turned to Gerard and the others.

"Bomb Shine is your cook. We keep our food in rations so everyone has enough to eat. Skyline and Turnstile are two of the kids here." Tonic said a little annoyed.

"Boys, this is Pixy Stick, Pixy this is Party Poison, Fun Ghoul, Jet Star, and Kobra Kid." Tonic pointed to the girl. She half smiled and waved, looking a little annoyed by their presence.

"So…" She said eyeing them up. "You're the Killjoys who shacked up with the daughter of BL/ind? Humph." She crossed her arms and glared.

Gerard's face burned red with anger.

"_Excuse me_?" He growled. Ray and Mikey put a hand on his shoulders.

"_Pixy_! Watch your tongue!" Tonic snapped. "You know they came here to help."

"And how do we know they're not working for _her_?" Pixy snapped back taking a step forward.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Gerard leaned forward almost shouting. People were staring now.

"Pixy! Get back to your station!" Tonic ordered. "We'll discuss this later. Go."

Pixy Stick stormed off in a huff.

"You'll have to excuse her." Static Pyro said quietly. She eyed the others as they slowly went back to their business. "She's one of the select few who think you are working for BL/ind."

"But Victory and we took down the company. She almost died several times doing so!" Ray said.

"Yeah, but in any group you'll have your nay sayers no matter what shit happens." Baby Doll chimed in taking off her helmet again. She ruffled her short hair.

"That's why we need you to show them what you're made of." Tonic said with a wink.

"Now, Bomb Shine will hook you guys up with some warmer clothes and then we'll assign you each a station."

"Wait, what!" Frank piped. "Stations?"

"We work as a group." Gerard said nodding with Frank.

"On the battle field yes, but down here everyone does their part in helping. We have to work together to survive." Tonic said.

Gerard nodded.

"Yeah, of course."

Bomb Shine led them away to another tunnel.

"Does this mean we have to do chores?" Frank whined.

They all rolled their eyes.

"Y'all fallow me. We collected coats, hats, gloves, and stuff over the years. Winters can git pretty damn cold here." He opened a door to a large room. Inside hundreds of coats boots, hats, and anything they needed.

"Just come out when yer done. Tonic'll meet yinz guys near the mess hall. It's the big subway car with all the lights an stuff." Bomb Shine said and left.

Ray started picking though the pile of jackets.

"That is the weirdest accent I've ever heard." Frank said moving next to Ray. They all nodded. They all started digging though the mess.

"Man, New York really is lacking in the neons. Everything here is either black, grey, brown or green. It's so…sad." Ray said.

"We've got more light and color in California. It helps us hide better. Out here it's either raining or snowing so this is the best camo." Gerard said picking up a dark blue jacket with a fur hood.

"I don't know…" Mikey said eyeing up a similar jacket in black. "I kinda like it."

After about an hour of searching they finally found their new look.

Ray had a black marching band jacket similar to Bomb Shines, a pair of black gloves, blue jeans and a pair of boots.

Frank found a thin but warm black jacket with a hood, a pair of skeleton gloves and a bomber hat with wool lining.

Mikey got a hoodie with black and white stripes, a thin black beanie with a killjoy spider on the side and a black pea-coat with large buttons. He was still wearing Baby Dolls gloves.

Gerard had a leather jacket with a folded down collar that folded down to the shoulders and was lined with a soft synthetic fur.

* * *

They met up with Tonic in the subway train. The dividers and seats were taken out and replaced with tables and chairs. At the end was a large opening with a bar set up. Inside they could see a kitchen. Bomb Shine was behind the bar putting things here and there. Tonic sat at the bar with a glass bottle in his hand. Static Pyro and Baby Doll sat at a table playing a game of cards with a tattered deck.

"Pretty spiffy." Static Pyro mused. Baby Doll whistled. Tonic turned and stood to greet them.

"It'll keep 'em warm an that's what matters." He said taking a sip from his bottle.

"Is that beer!" Frank asked excitedly.

"Technically yes." Static Pyro said making a face.

"But it tastes like shit!" Baby Doll said making the 'Finger down the throat' motion. She got up and sat on the table.

"Ok, to business." Tonic said. Gerard nodded. It was weird not being in charge.

"Party Poison, you'll work with me. I need you to take a look at our blue prints of the BL/ind building and tell us if it's built like the one out in Cali. Jet Star, Party Poison tells me you're their medic? I want you to go with Pyro. She's our top medic but she could still use a little work. Kobra Kid, I want you to go with Baby Doll. She's our weapons and explosives department. Fun Ghoul,"

Frank did a fist pump.

"Getting to work in food. YES!" He whispered to the others.

"You'll be working with Pixy in the children's watch." Tonic said.

"What?" Frank and someone else's voice shouted at the same time. Pixy stood up from a group at another table. They didn't even see her sitting there. She glared at him.

"With all due respect Tonic," She said moving to him. "You want to trust some stranger to watch the kids?"

"Pixy, I trust them, and so should you! They came here to help us." Tonic crossed his arms. It often confused Gerard on how he spoke. He looked scruffy and worn but when he spoke to you it was as if he was an elected official. Underneath the five days of growth on his chin and greasy hair under his hat was a true leader.

"Now I want you girls to show them where they'll be staying, where they'll be working, and get them set up for the evening. Tomorrow we'll be infiltrating one of the bases and you all should get lots of rest. Party, come with me I'll show you around." Tonic ushered Gerard out of the train car and to another tunnel.

"Come on shuck-face, the kids are this way." Pixy spat.

"Pixy, be nice." Static Pyro said trying to sound tough, but with her soft voice it just came out as mousey.

"What's a 'shuck-face'?" Frank asked.

"It's slang for scum, or shit." Baby Doll said. "Pixy has just been hanging around kids too long!"

Pixy Stick shot them a dark look and stormed out. Frank had to sprint after her so he didn't get lost.

"Come one, we'll show you around." Baby Doll waved Mikey to follow her. Static Pyro did the same to Ray.

Ray and Mikey went opposite ways.

* * *

Ray followed Static Pyro down a tunnel and took a few turns. Finally she turned the metal handle and opened the door to a large room with beds and medical equipment set up.

"This is where you'll be working." She said with a large smile. She took of her wolf eared hat to reveal her bright red hair. It was different than Gerard's, more natural. She looked pale under the florescent light.

"I'm really the only one who works here so you won't have any people bothering you, plus it'll be nice to actually have somebody to talk to. It gets so quiet down here. I mean I'm thankful for that cause it means no one is hurt or killed, but it still gets quiet. Tonic told me you worked in a hospital that must have been nice, all those people to help. You'll have to tell me some stories." She looked down realizing she was rambling. Her cheeks turned a light pink.

"Sorry, I know I talk a lot…it just gets really quiet down here, and…Tonic told me a lot about you guys…it's sort of like meeting your heroes you know?" Her cheeks turned a brighter pink.

Ray smiled.

"It's fine." He chuckled a little. "I like talking, Mikey like never talks, and Gerard recently just opened his shell, and Frank usually doesn't have anything good to talk about. It's good to find a person to be able I can talk with about things I can relate to."

She smiled then tilted her head a little.

"Who are Mikey and Gerard and…I think you said Frank?"

"Oh, sorry, force of habit. We call each other by our real names and just use our Killjoy ones as code." Ray said a little fast. He felt like he was giving away a secret.

"Oh…hmm." She smiled to herself. "That'd be cool. I forgot my real name years ago." She looked a little sad now.

"I like Static Pyro….It fits you." Ray said quietly. Her smile quickly returned.

"So, what's your real name?" She asked shyly.

"Ray Toro." He said putting out his hand. He smile widened.

"Nice to meet you Ray." She said shaking his hand.

* * *

Baby Doll led Mikey out of the mess hall and down a hall. It led to a large opening. Baby Doll walked up to a large cage. She slipped a ring of keys out of her pocket and unlocked the cage door.

"I know you guys used lazer guns right?" Baby Doll asked slipping the keys back in her pocket. Mikey nodded.

"Ok, well we've got your standard issue lazer gun, battery backup pack," She said walking in. Hundreds of guns lined a table neatly in rows. Looking around there were several other hundred other weapons he had never seen before.

"We've also got your pre-war bullet guns, stun gun, rocket launcher, A-K47's, hand gun, grenade, barbed wire, electric fence wire, barbed electric fence wire, rope, knives, throwing stars, and even exploding throwing stars." Baby Doll went down the line.

Mikey stood in shock at the weapons. It was like some distant calling had been answered. His heart raced. He stopped at something under a large blanket.

"What's this?" He asked almost wanting to reach for it. Baby Doll got an evil grin on her face and pulled back the blanket.

His jaw dropped. A large turret machine gun glistened in the dull light.

"This is my pride and joy. During a raid I managed to swipe this thing off of a tank."

Mikey stood there staring at the beauty, but there was one thing on the side that completely made his heart stop.

"W-w-what is that p-painted on the s-side." He stuttered trying to form words. It was like the air was sucked from the room.

Baby Doll's head drooped a little.

"Look if you're going to give me shit just like everyone else I'll kick your ass here and now! It's a fucked up world out there, Unicorns ar—"

"Are fucking majestic creatures…" They finished the sentence together. They stood there staring at each other for several moments. A loud beep broke their silence. Baby Doll turned and stepped out of the cage.

"Sorry, that's my coffee pot."

"_Coffeeee…?_" Mikey's voice trailed off in a high voice. His heart skipped yet another beat.

"Yeah, it's a pain in the ass to get around here but damn is it worth it. You want a cup?"

"_I think I'm in love…_" He whispered. He bit his lip to keep from squealing.

"What's that?"

Mikey coughed loudly.

"Oh…I ah…Said 'I'd love a cup'!"

* * *

Frank quickly sprinted after Pixy. She didn't say a word as she trudged down the tunnels. She pointed to a door.

"This is where the kids stay." She muttered quickly. Her arm snapped to across the hall. "That's where they play. Breakfast is at six, lunch is at noon, and dinner is at seven. Toilets are down the hall and to the left. Don't fuck this up Shuck-face!" With that she stormed off.

"Where do we sleep?" Frank called after her but she ignored him and kept walking. He slowly opened up the door. It was like stepping into a tornado. About twelve kids were running around or jumping on beds. Paper air planes flew past.

Frank had stepped into his own worse nightmare. Suddenly something jumped in front of him. He jumped back about four feet. He looked down to see a small boy about the age of seven glared up at him with crossed arms. He had a black short sleeved shirt with a faded image of the killjoy spider on, a studded belt slung loosely around his hips a, tattered pair of converse all-stars, and his jet black hair was shaved and spiked into a short Mohawk, most importantly the boy had a lazer gun pointed at Frank's face.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"I'm Frank Iero, who the hell are you?" Frank raised an eyebrow. He felt something tug at his jacket. Looking down he met eyes with a small girl with long light brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Ah…" He stood there opened mouthed.

"_It's not really loaded_." She whispered. She looked about the same age as the boy.

"Well _he_ didn't know that, Skyline!" The boy shouted and tossed the gun. The girl stuck out her tongue. She was a little shorter than the boy. She was wearing a black dress with a blue skirt and a blue heart on the shirt. Lace flowed around the bottom of the skirt. Under her arm was a small blue and white 'Mousekat' plushy. It was a little worse for wear and missing one eye.

"My name is Skyline. She said politely. That's my brother Turnstile." She said pointing to the boy and putting her thumb in her mouth.

"Thso, are you here to watch us-th?" She said through her thumb. Frank nodded.

"We don't need a baby sitter!" Turnstile shouted and jumped on a bed.

"Yeah huh! Tonic said so!" Skyline said sticking out her tongue. He returned the gesture. She turned back to Frank.

"Thso, do you know any game-th?" She stared up at him with big eyes.

* * *

After an hour they all met back at the mess hall. Frank had a horde of children behind him. With a little help from Ray and Static Pyro they were able to settle them and eat dinner. Static Pyro showed him where everyone slept. They had hollowed out a train and set up four beds per section. Everyone was close enough to keep any eye on but still had their own privacy due to a curtain drawn separating each part of the train. They all said their good nights and crawled sleepily into bed. It was only seconds before they all drifted to sleep.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry this one is soooo long but I didn't want to cut it off at any part leaving the other chapter seeming short so it's all in one. Hope you liked it. Please Read and Review. also if you dont know what a mouskat is google it. _


	7. We don need another song bout california

Gerard was standing on a beach. He could feel the sand in his toes. He could feel the ocean wash over his feet slowly burying him. It was a beautiful day. The sun was bright, the sky was blue.

"_Daddy, aren't you gonna help us build a sand castle?" A small voice called to him from far away. He turned to see a little girl with dark hair that curled at the ends. She smiled and waved to him. _

"_In a minute, Helena." He waved back. Beside her Victory sat on a towel. Her hair was still short and spikey. She had a bright red swim suit with yellow shorts. _

"_Come on Honey, don't keep us waiting." She smiled and lowered her eye brows. Suddenly there was a loud clap of thunder. The sunny day was turned into a dark twisted gray. He heard a scream. _

_Turning he saw a large white hand pop out of the sand and grab Helena by the foot. It started pulling her in. _

"_Daddy, help!" She cried. He tried to run but his feet were stuck in the sand. As hard as he tried they would not budge. _

"_HELENA!" He tried to reach for her. Victory tried pulling grabbing her arms but it was no use. Without warning a large harpoon shot from the sand and straight through Victory's chest. _

"_NOOO!" Gerard screamed. Finally his feet broke free. He ran to her as she fell into his arms. The waves slammed into rocks loudly into repetitive booms. _

"_Stay with me." He wept. "Just hold on. Ray will patch you up. Just stay with me." _

_Blood tricked from her lips. She pulled him in close. Over the sounds of the storm and waves he could just barely make out her whispers. _

"_You can't control everything." With that her body went limp. The roar of the waves got louder, like sirens in his ears. _

"_No! Victory! Wake up! VICTORY, WAKE UP!" _

_

* * *

_

"WAKE UP! GERARD, WAKE UP!"

He shot up from his bed. Ray was shouting in his face, shaking him. A cold sweat covered him. He could still hear the roar of the waves. No, those weren't waves, they were sirens. It took him only seconds to react.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"Dracs got in one of the entrances! Get your gun!" Ray shouted over the sirens. Bright red lights flashed. Gerard jumped out of bed and slipped on his boots. He noticed the empty beds.

"Where the hell are Frank and Mikey!" He panicked.

"Frank took the kids to a safe room and Mikey went with Baby Doll to get ammo." Ray said cocking his gun.

The curtain was ripped back as Tonic Revolt and Static Pyro ran in.

"Good, you're ready. Come with me." He ordered.

He led them along with a larger group down one of the tunnels.

"Dracs found a way in through the south entrance." He said cocking his gun. "They should be meeting us down here any second. Set your guns on the highest setting and aim for the chest or head. When they're all down take out their chip so they can't send a signal to the base."

The south entrance was an old station to board the subway trains. It was large in size but still was small enough to leave only one exit. Several killjoys had already set up barriers to hide behind. Mikey and Baby Doll marched up fully loaded with weapons.

"Don't start the party without me brother." Baby Doll smirked. She had a large tommy gun and several bullets around her chest and waist. Mikey had a machine gun and ammo around his waist. To Gerard and Ray's surprise he also had a large grin on his face.

"I'm fuckin' ready!" He chuckled.

* * *

Frank and Pixy ushered the children along quickly.

"Why do we have to go to the safe room? Why the hell can't we fight like real Killjoys!" Turnstile said holding up his fake lazer gun.

"Not now, Turnstile!" Pixy ordered. "Keep moving!"

"So what do we do in this kind of situation?" Frank asked hurriedly.

"We've never had this happen before you showed up!" Pixy snarled. "They probably followed you here!"

They stopped as Pixy got up close to one of the walls. She felt her fingers alongside it.

"What are you doing?" Frank said checking the ends of the hall.

"This is the opening to the safe room numb nuts!"

Out of the corner of his eye Frank saw something move.

"DRACS!" He shouted firing. Only three had come but it was still three guns to one. Luckily Pixy had found the latch. The hidden door opened and she rushed the children inside and away from the gun fire.

Franks hits were dead on. Each Draculoid went down fast. He ran inside just as Pixy closed the door. It was dark but a small light had made it through the cracks. Pixy put a finger to her lips. Outside the door were several footsteps. They could hear the mechanical gears of the Draculoids. They all seemed to hold their breath waiting for the Draculoids to leave.

"_Why are they still here_?" Pixy whispered with almost tears in her eyes. Frank felt something cold and small slip into his hand. He looked down to find Skyline looking up at him. Her small pale hand was closed inside his.

"_Are we gonna die like mommy and daddy_?" She whispered. Frank felt as if his heart had broken. Turnstile stepped beside his sister and held her hand. The boy tried to look his toughest but Frank could see under his fixed expression he was terrified. Frank bent down to Skyline's eye level.

"_We're all going to be ok_." He whispered with a light smile. "_We just need to keep calm, and keep quiet. Tonic will come to get us in a little bit_." He gave a wink.

Skyline giggled quietly.

"_What a bitch_." Turnstile sighed and crossed his arms.

"_Turnstile, don't swear_." Skyline said simply.

* * *

Tonic was the first to fire as the Draculoid came into view. Baby Doll didn't hesitate to unload her tommy gun. There were nearly a hundred of them. It struck Gerard. He'd never seen so many in one place. They each had a different weapon going from lazer gun to a bullet gun all the way up to a machete. Static Pyro kept sticking her arm up and firing blindly. She and Ray were beside each other behind the barricade.

"What are you doing!" He shouted over the sound of guns. She ducked down quickly.

"I'm a crap shot! Tonic usually keeps me in the medic station. I've never been on the front line!" Tears welled in her eyes. Ray sighed and shot a hole through the wooden barricade.

"Shoot through there! They won't be able to aim for you. Just make sure you dodge if a beam heads towards you!"

She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you!"

* * *

Mikey and Baby Doll were set up inside a ticket booth. The windows were blocked with metal grates but they still could have full coverage over the area. Mikey's heart raced with each bullet. He'd never go back to a lazer gun again.

* * *

Gerard was with Tonic behind a cement barrier. He had already taken out about fifteen.

"How many left?" He asked refilling his lazer gun batteries. Tonic poked an eye up.

"About fifty. I got about twelve. How many'd you score?" Tonic said with a grin.

"About fifteen or so." Gerard said raising an eyebrow.

"Ha, you're on!" He chuckled and reached up shooting. "Thirteen! Fourteen!"

Gerard grinned and met the challenge.

"Sixteen!"

* * *

"How many are left?" Static Pyro asked. Her voice shook. Ray took a look through the hole.

"About thirty. Mikey and Baby Doll are really taking them out with the automatics." Ray said looking back. Static Pyro ducked as two lasers shot through the wood panel of the barrier.

"Careful!" Ray warned. She got up and quickly checked her hands and around her feet.

"My gun!" She shouted. Her eyes snapped to a spot out of the barrier zone.

"Pyro don't!" Ray tried to grab her but she had already darted out into the firing zone. Her hands clasped around the gun. Ray flung himself out and in front of her. With all his force he threw her body back behind the barricade. She slammed hard into the wall, but she was ok. It was then he felt a hot pain shoot into his shoulder. He dropped like a bullet shell. He felt his body slam into the cold marble floor.

"RAY!" Static Pyro screamed. She reached for his arm and managed to pull him away from the gun fire. He gasped in pain.

"Ray I'm so sorry!" She blubbered but was already pulling his jacket back and dressing the wound.

Gerard and Mikey both saw Ray drop. With every force they had they took out the remaining Draculoids. Finally the firing stopped and it was quiet enough to hear a pin drop.

"STATUS REPORT!" Tonic demanded.

A group behind another barrier put their hands in the air giving thumbs up. "GOOD!" As did a few others.

"Rays hurt!" Static Pyro shouted. Gerard and Mikey were the first ones there. "I can't see how bad the damage is until he's on my operating table in some decent light."

"Ray!" Gerard shouted. "Talk to me buddy!"

He coughed a little and tried to sit up.

"Aaaww Fuck!" He said grabbing his shoulder and dropping. He inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Mmph, I'll live."

Gerard let out a sigh of relief.

"Pyro, you and Bomb Shine take him to the medic center. Patch him up and report back to me." Tonic said turning to the other group of killjoys.

"Yes sir." Static Pyro said putting her head down and helping Bomb Shine lift Ray. He cried out in pain.

* * *

**Later that night:**

"I can't explain how sorry I am." Static Pyro had said for the hundredth time. Ray was now sitting upright on the operating table. He had a thin black tank top to cover his chest as Static Pyro stitched up the hole in his shoulder. He felt a little dizzy from the pain medication she had given him. It wasn't like any BL/ind medicine. Instead he could still process emotion but he felt a little more like he was drunk.

"It's fine really." He protested. He gasped in pain as she poured peroxide over the stitches.

"Sorry." She whimpered. Ray giggled and caught himself.

"What did you give me?" He said slurring his words a little.

"Hydropyrodone. It's a mix I made myself. You'll feel a little dizzy, and you might get a little nauseated but your pain will go away." She said stepping in front of him. It was true already his arm felt pain free. It felt cold when she poured something else over it.

"This is a tissue growth formula. It'll help the hole heal in a matter of days instead of weeks." She set down the bottle. This one was marked BL/ind.

"So…how do…you know all of…this stuff-ff." He raised his hand and pointed at her trying to keep focus.

"My parents used to work for BL/ind…before they went evil." She said biting her lip. "But I guess we all have our reasons for joining the revolution." She said quickly and started putting things away.

"Ya know…you didn't do half bad ou' there." Ray giggled again.

"That's the meds talking." She smiled and sat beside him.

"No, no….no, no…maybe but still! Minus getting me shot, you killed like…five Draculoids!" Ray smiled and closed his eyes. "Five." He repeated and held up his hand.

"Ok and I think that's when we put you to bed." Static Pyro said smiling and raising her eyebrows.

"Nooooo. Don't leave!" Ray said pulling her arm. "It's boring and quiet down here."

He looked like he was slowly transgressing into a child.

"Fine you can come with me to the mess hall. But you have to tell me stories about California!" She said.

* * *

"You didn't do half bad out there." Baby Doll said giving Mikey a light jab to the shoulder. He sort of smiled and put his head down. "For a noob!" They were done with cleaning up the bodies and were heading to the mess hall.

"You didn't do too bad yourself." He smiled and rubbed his hands through his hair.

"Oh I still have your gloves!" He said slipping them off.

"Keep 'em." She shrugged. "I got another pair." She held her hands up revealing a pair of grassy green ones. "I like color." She said simply.

"Hmph. That seems to be all we have in California. It's nice to have a change." He said eyeing up his own gloves with the skeleton fingers on the front.

"So what's it like out there, California I mean?" She asked taking a seat on one of the tables and setting her boots on a chair. Mikey took a seat and started telling her about their adventures.

* * *

Frank and Pixy were leading the children to the mess hall after Tonic had found them. Bomb Shine had gotten food for everyone. The children were at their own table eating. Pixy came up to Frank as he was taking a bite of his soup. He was leaning against a wall with his foot propped up.

"You didn't do half bad in there." She said leaning on the wall with him.

"How'd you mean?" He said with a mouth full.

"Calming the kids. Not bad." They watched as the children interacted with each other.

"I just told them what would make them feel better." He shrugged.

"Skyline and Turnstile," She said as if it were a question. "They're twins. Orphans at that. I mean most of them are but they were there when their parents were taken. Their parents were refugee leaders. They watched while the Draculoids killed their parents. Tonic and I found them three days later in a closet and took them in. They've never left each other's side since then."

Frank's heart beat fast in his chest.

"I…I watched them take my family too." He said staring into his soup. Pixy's head quickly turned to him.

"The California branch of BL/ind was taking families and turning them into Draculoids. Gerard and the others found me as a junkie wreck a few years later. I've been clean about a year now, but I can never quit thinking about how my life would have changed if they were still alive…my parents that is…" Frank swallowed hard on the lump in his throat.

"I…I'm so sorry. I had no idea." Pixy said slowly.

"That's why you have to believe we're here to help. We want to stop this kind of life…for them." He gestured to the table. "My girlfriend back home…before I left she told me she was pregnant. Seeing these kids I've realized, I'm not scared I'll be a bad parent, I just don't want my kid growing up in this kind of life style."

Pixy was silent for a while. Finally Skyline had run up to them. Turnstile was close behind her.

"Excuse me…Mister Frank?" Skyline said hugging her doll. "Will you come sit with us?"

"She wants to know what life is like in California." Turnstile said glaring at Frank but not fully making eye contact. Frank turned to Pixy.

"Go." She said simply. Skyline took Frank's hand and led him to their table. He pulled up a chair and sat on it backwards telling them about all their different stories.

* * *

Gerard sat back and watched his team. Tonic pulled a chair up next to him and handed him a beer.

"Guess the base raid will have to wait." Tonic said taking a sip. Gerard nodded.

"How do you do it?" Gerard asked opening his bottle but not taking his eyes off of everyone.

"Do what?"

"Take care of all of them?" He motioned to the group.

"Same way you do, bro. They become your family. You can't control everything but you take pride in the things you can work with and have." Tonic leaned back.

Gerard remembered his dream with a shudder. He remembered the dream Victory's words.

'_You can't control everything.'_ The image of her bloody body was still fresh in his mind. He smiled at his brothers before him. He couldn't control them but he took pride at how far they had come.

* * *

_A/N: Ok so i think this might have been my best chapter. It took my like three hours to write but i really liked how it turned out. sorry if it's not its usually peppy funny self but i think this chapter needed to happen. let me know what you think R&R :D xoxo_


	8. Jetstar and Kobra Kid traffic report

_Hey everyone hope you are enjoying yourselves. I just wanted to say special shout out to Infublo for acutally reading my crap tone of chapters. Trooper! Also thanks to everyone for all the reviews, they get me by. Also thanks __MiYuSaYoMi in Advance12 for your honest advice and reviews. :D Truly. I love honest reviews ^.^ you could never offend me. I'm gonna be wrapping this story up soon. I'll give a shout out to all those who've stuck with me through these four stories at the end. But it's not time for good bye yet, just wanted to get that out there, so on with the show. :D_

* * *

"You can't do that!" Frank shouted slamming his hand on the table. They all stood in the mess hall. Tonic sighed.

"I'm sorry, Ghoul. It's not your decision. After the other night's attack we've taken a group vote. It's not safe for the children to stay here. I know you've grown attached in the past few days but we have to be concerned about their safety." Tonic stated.

"Is it even safe to bring them to the surface?" Frank asked, his voice was slowly getting louder. Gerard put a hand on his shoulder.

"Give it a rest, man. There's nothing you can do. It's for the best." Frank threw Gerard's hand off of his shoulder and stormed to his quarters.

"Frank." Ray protested. Mikey awkwardly bit his finger nails as he watched his friend leave.

"Sorry about him. I don't think he expected to get so attached." Gerard said rubbing the back of his neck.

"They can still keep in contact by video phone." Static Pyro piped in. She was sitting next to Ray on one of the table tops.

Tonic sat on the top of one of the tables and rested his foot on a seat.

"Now, back to business. Tomorrow we'll head to the BL/ind base. Poison, your team will enter the building from the bottom. Static, Baby Doll and I will create a distraction in the lobby. That will give, Kobra time to set the bomb and give you access to the elevators. The woman who's running that shit hole is on the top floor, so I hope you like heights. You'll be about three hundred and eighty one meters in the air."

"Wait, you said a woman was running BL/ind?" Gerard paused.

"What's it to you? Sexist much?" Baby Doll interjected. Gerard ignored this comment.

"Yeah," Tonic said. He pulled something from his coat pocket and tossed it to Gerard. "This woman was seen entering a little less than a year ago. It's been a real hell storm since she's took over."

Gerard's heart stopped. Thank god Victory wasn't with them on this mission. He showed the photo to Ray and Mikey.

"Dr. Shinu." Ray whispered. Static Pyro and Baby Doll exchanged confused looks.

"Who?" Static Pyro said getting up to get a better view.

"We ran in to her last year. She's the woman who kidnapped my pregnant girlfriend, faked her death and tried to steal my baby. Also her sister is the one who started this whole thing back when we took down the California branch." Gerard said, resisting the urge to crumple the photo.

"Hmmph, we just call her Crazy-ass-bitch." Baby Doll shrugged.

"It suits her." Mikey said raising an eyebrow. Baby Doll turned and gave him a wink. He felt his cheeks flush.

"So we both understand how much Crazy-ass-bitch needs to go down." Tonic said taking the picture back and putting it in his coat. "We roll out tomorrow morning."

* * *

Frank sat on the edge of Turnstile's make shift mattress. The kids were mingling with each other, not really caring that they were being moved for the hundredth time. He felt someone bounce on the bed next to him.

"Hey, Skyline." He said dully. She pulled on his hair and put her thumb in her mouth.

"Why do you look th-sad?" She asked. Without warning Turnstile jumped on the bed and sat criss-cross next to Frank.

"Before we go will you tell me more about how to shoot?..." Turnstile asked. Frank couldn't bring himself to find words. "So…you're ditching us too." Turnstile said pretending to be interested in his plastic gun.

"That's not true!" Frank snapped. "It's for your own good you little weasel."

Skyline hugged her mouskrat tight and glared at her brother.

"Why can't we go with you?" She asked taking her thumb out of her mouth. Frank sighed.

"It's complicated."

"Why?" She asked.

"Cause I have grown up things to do."

"Why?"

"So that you kids can be safe and stuff."

"Why?"

"I…I don't know…because I care, because I fucking care!" He put his head down in his hands. They were silent for a moment. Skyline put a hand on his shoulder. He raised his head a little. He looked up into her deep blue eyes. She had such worry behind them for someone so young.

"You said 'Fuck'." She whispered. Her thumb popped back in her mouth. He couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Yes, yes I did. You um…shouldn't say that word its ah…bad."

"Why?" She started again.

"UGH!"

"Can I say 'Fuck'?" Turnstile asked with a big smile.

"NO! No one can say _fuck_!" Frank shouted.

"Ya don't say?" Pixy's voice boomed beside them. She was standing one bed away with her hands on her hips.

"Shit…" Turnstile whispered. Frank shot him a dirty look.

"Heyyy…..what's up?" Frank tried to sound innocent.

"It's time for them to go." Pixy said turning to the other kids. "Ok everyone you know the drill. Grab your things, find your travel buddy and walk in two rows."

Skyline and Turnstile got off the bed and held hands as they got in the back of the line. Frank had to keep his head down to keep himself from crying. As long as he didn't look at them he would be ok. He felt someone tug on his hair. Looking up he met eyes with Skyline.

"Fwank?" She asked. He sat up a little straighter. "I want you to have this…" She extended her arm and handed him the dirty, scruffy, mouskrat."

"Sky, I can't take this I…" He tried to give it back but she shook her head.

"Promise me you'll get the bad guys…Then we can see each other again." She smiled a toothy grin. He returned it.

"I promise." He could already feel the lump in his throat. She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek then ran quickly back to the line. Turnstile still stood there. His eyes were down and he looked angry as he walked back with his sister and took her hand. One by one they left the room leaving just him and the tattered doll. It's large stitched on grin smiled up at him stupidly.

* * *

After a few hours they had gotten their last meal and gathered their things. Ray and Static Pyro were in the medic area loading on supplies. He could feel an awkward tension in the air. Her usual peppy attitude was replaced by silence as she stuffed her things in the bag quickly. Finally she sat down on the cot and sighed deeply. Her eyes welled.

"Pyro!" Ray said running to her. "What's wrong?"

She started breathing heavily trying to keep from crying.

"I've never… been in to real… _battle_ before…" She was starting to hyperventilate. Ray reached for a paper bag and handed it to her.

"You'll be ok." He assured her. "Just remember what I told you about holding a gun and try to stay out of sight. Gee, and us, we'll be doing most of the work. They just want you in case somebody gets hurt while they set off the distraction." He helped her up. They stood there face to face under the dim light bulb that hung above them.

"I…Don't know what I'll do when you leave…" She sighed and then hiccupped. Ray giggled a little. They were holding hands, they're faces just inches apart.

"You got along without me before." He leaned in closer. He could feel the heat from her body in the cold cement room. Just an inch or two kept them distant now. He tilted his head.

"**HIC**!" She hiccupped loudly. They both jumped back a little started. Her face turned beat red. "I'll just go…um…get my bag and …um…"

"Yeah…" Ray said awkwardly. As she quickly left the room he smacked himself in the forehead hard.

"Idiot." Little did he know she did the same as she left.

* * *

Mikey was counting the bullets he putting in his holster. Every once in a while he would glance over to Baby Doll who was checking each gun to make sure it worked properly. He kept trying to think of things to say. In his head he tried to run every possible conversation but in every one he just ended up looking like an ass. He looked down at his feet and played with the spare netting under the table. Finally he closed his eyes and turned. He'd just give her a simple 'Good luck'. He jumped back when he opened his eyes to find her a foot from his face.

"_Jeez_!" He sighed taking a step back. Without his knowledge his foot stepped into one of the net loops.

"Sorry…I um…look I'm not good with words and junk but…be…careful…and stuff." She said keeping her eyes down. He could feel his ears burn.

"I um….you too." Was all he could manage. She sighed and turned. _Come one Mikey you can do better than that! You're the god damned Kobra Kid!_ He told himself.

"Baby Doll I…oof!" He reached out for her turning her to face him. As he took a step forward his foot tripped in the netting causing him to fall into her. She was able to catch herself on the table but not before Mikey's lips landed on hers. They both went rigid. He leaned up slowly. They both had a look of total shock. He tried to find words but his blood pumped too loudly in his ears.

"I…" He tried to think of some apology, but she just simply grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and pulled him in closer. He wrapped his arms around her back leaning deeper into the kiss. Finally after an awkwardly long amount of time they both pulled apart. He managed to untangle his foot and stumble away. She gave a chuckle as she leaned on one of the tables.

"Good Luck." She said giving him a wink and walked out the door. He could still hear the blood pounding in his ears as he loaded his things on his back and followed her out.

* * *

Finally the two teams were ready to head out. Tonic gave Gerard a radio to communicate.

"When you get to your spot give me a buzz and we'll know to set off the detonator." Tonic said. Gerard gave him the nod and they went their separate ways through the tunnels of the subway tunnels. They were off.


	9. Give 'em hell kid

_A/N: Hey sorry it's been so long for an update a lot of shits been going on. Life's a bitch that way. I'm hoping this chapter will clear my mind. Also I've got some feedback about future stories, and in the last chapter I mentioned I might stop the killjoy stories…and then I realized it's pretty much all I know how to write these days. So I think I'll finish this up, maybe a few more but I'd like to maybe do a few Boomer and Helena stories. I'm just not sure where to start, i have a sort of idea but its a little wishy washy. Also some of you asked if you could continue for me, and seeing how I'm not quite done yet I would like to see some fics of my fic or even spin offs. If you have any story ideas like that feel free to write them (given my character names are credited to moi.) But I thought that sounded like a cool idea. Just post your story and send me a link I'd be happy to read and review :D. Well I hope you enjoy and as always R&R :D_

* * *

The tunnels were dark with very little light coming from the buzzing and half broken lights above them. Gerard had a single yellow glow stick around his neck lighting the way if the lights blacked out altogether. Their footsteps echoed in the long tunnels. Gerard focused on the map closely.

Frank was just behind Gerard with Ray behind him and Mikey following beside him. He kept glancing down at the doll between his fingers. It's blue fur felt rough and patchy in places. It looked black in the dark of the tunnel. He felt the lump in his throat build so he stuffed it franticly into his pocket.

"So Ray-Ray." He said clearing his throat and taking his mind off of things. "How's the medic unit?"

His voice sounded so loud in the quiet. Ray went rigid.

"Err..um…it's going…good…sort of…" He mumbled and played with the glow stick in his pocket.

Frank could sense some sort of automatic tension.

"Oooookay….." He turned to Mikey. " So how bout…" He stopped short. He squinted in the dark to make sure his eyes were not tricking him. Mikey was playing with a little unicorn figurine and smiling to himself. The unicorn had black and red hair with a white body.

"D….d-d-dude?" Frank stuttered. Mikey looked up. Even in the dark light they could see his cheeks turn red.

"Wa? Itwasa gift!" He stammered and stuffed it in his pocket. Gerard stopped and looked at the map.

Ray and Frank starred at Mikey.

"…..Dude….."

"Shut up! It was a fucking gift!" Mikey spat. "Tell 'em Gee."

Gerard turned and held up a compass.

"It's getting harder and harder to stand up for you when you have dolls, little bro." He said with out taking his eyes off of the map.

"It's not a doll it's a figurine!" Mikey went to continue when Gerard's head snapped up.

"Shhhh!" He held a finger in the air and they instantly went quiet.

"What is it?" Frank whispered. Slowly they could hear the patter of mechanical feet and new rubber shoes pounding on the metal floor.

"Dracs!" Gerard said reaching for his gun. They all grabbed theirs and cocked the hammer. Each one made a little electronic buzz as it charged up.

"Which way are they coming from?" Ray asked as they went back to back to guard both ends. Shadows burst from one side. It only took them seconds to react. With the first couple of shots they managed to take down three but several more were rushing towards them.

"THIS WAY!" Gerard shouted and darted down a smaller tunnel. Suddenly they were in a maze of tunnels and pipes. They ran as hard as they could to stay together. In the echo of the metal they could hear the feet getting a little further away with each tunnel. Gerard pulled out the map again.

"SHIT!" We're totally lost!" He said trying to turn it this way and that. While Gerard, Ray and Mikey read the map Frank ducked down the last hall they had taken trying to see in his mind where they had gone.

"I think it's this one." Gerard said pointing. Ray and Mikey nodded. The three of them took off. Frank popped his head back out.

"I think I found an exit….guys?" He looked around to an empty tunnel. "Guys….?" He gulped.

After a while of running Gerard stopped.

"Ok, that wasn't the right one. Maybe if we…hang on….where's Frank?" He said franticly looking around.

"I thought he was right behind us!" Mikey shouted.

"FRANK!" Ray shouted at the top of his lungs desperately. "FRANKIE!"

There was a rustle of metal around the corner.

"Frank!" They ran to see only to find a limping Draculoid with it's gun at the ready. It stopped and tilted its head back. Suddenly a high pitch sound erupted from it.

"IT'S TELLING THE OTHERS WHERE WE ARE!" Gerard shouted over the tone. They shot it square in the chest but not in time. Dozens Draculoids flocked from the end of the hall. Gerard dashed down another path way and made a few sharp turns. He had to catch himself before he ran straight into a large wall.

"Dead end, literally!" Mikey shouted looking over his shoulder. Any second the Dracs would be rushing towards them for their death. Gerard looked around for anything to help.

"Over here!" He said running to the wall. Several pegs jetted out from the wall, leading up to a small hole with a beam of light shining through. They climbed the rickety metal ladder quickly. A few shots were fired in their direction. Gerard scrambled to the top and shoved off the metal cover. The light hit them hard. Ray and Mikey let off a few rounds to hold off the Dracs while they climbed out. Gerard slammed the man hole cover down. They were in the middle of a street in some part of the city. Debris surrounded them. He spotted a torn and stained mattress.

"Quick give me a hand!" He shouted lifting it up. Mikey helped him while Ray shot into the small hole in the man hole cover. He and Mikey tossed the soggy mattress onto the top with a grunt. There were a few bangs but never any actual progress. They let out a sigh of relief before the grief set in.

"We have to go back!" Ray was the first one up. Gerard had to force him back.

"We can't! There are too many of those things down there!" Gerard protested.

"We just left Frank to die!" Ray screamed.

"We knew the risks….besides….he might still have a chance." Even Gerard didn't believe himself.

"You saw how many were down there! He doesn't have a snow ball's chance in hell!"

* * *

Frank stood there awkwardly for a moment.

"Helloooo?" He whispered. "Guys?..." He started to get a little nervous. With his gun out he started walking.

Several lights were blinking in and out. He could feel his heart race and his palms get a little sweaty around the gun. He started humming to himself the intro to a song he would listen to before the war. Finally he broke out into a nervous whisper of lyrics.

"_Oh baby here comes the sound. Took a train outta New Orleans and they shot me full of ephedrine. This is how we like to do it in the murder scene. Can we settle up the score? If you were here…I'd never…have a fear…._come on guys where are you_?"_ It seemed to calm him a little. He stopped when he felt a light blind his eye. Looking up he saw a light coming from a small black hole. To his side there was a ladder. He looked down both halls then up. He let out a heavy sigh.

"Better out in the open than in this hell maze." He said as he started climbing. When he got to the top he had a little trouble with the cover but was able to slide it to the side. A few chunks of snow fell on his face. He shook it off as he climbed out and set the cover back over the hole. Looking around he was in a small neighborhood. Almost all of the houses were crumpled messes. He still held his gun out and eyed the buildings carefully. He heard a crackle of a stick and ducked just as a ray missed his head by inches.

"GET ON THE GROUND!" A voice boomed. Frank quickly dropped to his knees and put his hands on his head. It was obviously a human, though he couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman.

"DROP YOUR GUN!" The voice shouted.

"I'm unarmed." Frank dropped his gun to his side and closed his eyes.

"GOOD! NOW…um…_what do we do now_?" The voice lost its power and whispered the last part. Something in his brain clicked. He knew the voice.

"Turnstile?" Frank said dropping his jaw. The boy hopped out from behind one of the buildings. He had a few scratches on his cheek and a large white gun in his hands.

"Frank?" The boy was equally surprised.


	10. hide your body from the SCARECROW

_A/N: So as some of you know I like to give shout outs to reviewers and NeonFlame mentioned how this is why they were doing bad in school lol. So I thought I'd put up fun facts…which was oddly addicting this site had like thousands like did you know:_

_We, as humans, forget 90% of our dreams _

_During thinking, we use on about 35% of our brains (unless you're a Draculoid….0%)_

_The percentage of people dreaming in black and white started decreasing after the spread of color TV _

_Approximately two-thirds of people tip their head to the right when they kiss _

_Just days before the World Cup of 1966 in England, the trophy was stolen and then later retrieved by a dog _

_'Jedi' is an official religion in Australia with over 70,000 followers (I'm currently following ;D)_

_Polar bears with transparent, fluffy fur actually have black skin _

_Music can help reduce chronic pain by more than 20% and can alleviate depression by up to 25%. (which is why you should listen to MCR)_

_And, the egg came first. Well that was fun, hope that bettered you all as a person…or people…unless you're a Draculoid….get off the internet you robot zombie! *VSHOOM* PEW PEW* that was close, ok on with the story :D_

_

* * *

_

"Frank?" Turnstile said again. He was shaking now. Frank got up and looked around. Turnstile rushed towards him and hugged him.

"I'm so glad I found you! Sorry about the gun!" He said stepping back. Frank stood to get a good look at him. He looked a little battered, a few scratches here and there. His dirty face was lined where tears had been.

"What are you doing here? Where's Sky?" Frank asked looking around. The small girl wasn't in sight. It was then he noticed Turnstile looking at the ground. His eyes welled up again but the small boy held back.

"They took her…" He said quietly.

"What! Who?" Frank spat. "Where's Pixy and the others?"

Turnstile tried to be brave but he finally broke down.

"We…we were going to meet with the..the other team but…we got ambushed…and…Sky got scared and ran away from the group. I tried to follow her but we got lost…We ran into a few Draculoids….I got a gun and got a few…like you showed me but…they…they took her…I'm SO SORRY!" The boy sobbed. Frank quickly knelt down and let him cry on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault. You did the best you could. It'll be ok." He said patting him on the head. He felt weird, sort of like…an adult for the first time.

"We'll get her back. I promise." He said meaning every word. Turnstile stepped back trying to wipe the tears from his cheek.

"Really?" He sniffled. Frank nodded. He looked down to his pocket where the Mouskrat was tucked. He handed it to Turnstile and stood up.

"But…how are we gonna get in. There are hundreds of those things there." Turnstile asked with a defeated tone.

Frank pulled out his gun and pulled back the hammer aiming it at the horizon.

"We're killjoys." He said with a smile.

* * *

Gerard had lead the team, minus one, out of the street and carefully through the city towards BL/ind.

They all felt uneasy about leaving Frank behind but they also knew they had a job to do. Gerard stopped at an alley way and pulled out the communicator and turned it on.

"_Poison to Tonic, come in? Over."_ He whispered. Only static. "_Poison to Tonic, do you read? Over._" Still nothing. He tried switching channels and trying the message again. Nothing but static.

"Why didn't we try the radio in the tunnel?" Ray said glaring at the ground. His mind was still on his fallen team member.

"It wouldn't have worked till we got closer and out of the metal and underground." Gerard said trying to keep his guilty conscious on the sound of static for any sign of human voice. Finally there was a blip of something, after about a minute and thirty seconds the tone grew louder. He twisted the turner over every station till a voice came in clear and what sounded like…music.

"_Children have you ever met the Boogie Man before? No of course you haven't for your much to good I'm sure. Don't you be afraid if he should visit you. He's a great big coward so I'll tell you what to do. Hush, hush, hush, here comes the Boogie Man. Don't let him come to close to you I'll catch you if he can." _An eerie voice sung over the speaker with an old rag time piano.

"What is that?" Mikey asked leaning in. They were all surrounded around the radio as it played over and over, then sounded like a record skipping and starting back at the beginning.

"It's an old folk song from pre-war." Ray said in a shaky voice.

"This is the station Tonic told me to turn to." Gerard said a little bewildered.

"Turn it off! Just turn that damn thing off! It's giving me the creeps!" Mikey shouted covering his ears as the song skipped, this time it was stuck on the word "_hush_" Saying it over and over without break.

Gerard turned it off and stuck it back in his pocket.

"So what does this mean?" Ray asked. Gerard was quiet for a while.

"Do you think they were taken, or is this just some fucking mind game?" Mikey said leaning on one of the walls and cleaned his gun nervously. A loud crash made them all jump. Gerard put a finger to his lips and pulled up his gun. They slowly turned a corner and snapped into action.

To their surprise they were also face to face with two colorful ray guns and a thin barreled tommy gun.

"POISON?"

"TONIC!" The two teams stared at each other for a moment.

"I thought that you…" Gerard started and held up his radio.

"Us too. We keep getting some creepy song over and over. They must have intercepted our transitions. Tonic let out a sigh. "Man we thought you guys were ghosted for sure! After some Dracs hit us in the tunnels we had to climb for the topside."

Gerard sighed and lowered his gun. "Same here."

"How do we know it's really them and not some BL/ind trick?" Baby Doll snapped, she still had her gun up. Static Pyro nodded nervously. With that both teams put their guns up again.

"True." Gerard said raising an eyebrow. "How do we know it's really you?"

"Could ask you the same question, bro." Tonic said with a smirk. Both of them thought hard for a good question.

"In the mess hall what did you tell me when I asked about how you handled your team?" Gerard asked tilting his head back. Tonic chuckled a little.

"You can't control everything but you take pride in the things you can work with and have." He said dropping his gun. The others all dropped theirs except Baby Doll.

"I'm still not convinced." She said tilting her head. Mikey popped his head out and bit his lip.

"Um…I…um…I have…" Slowly he pulled out the unicorn _figurine_ from his pocket. The Tonic and Static looked confused.

"Kobra it _is _you!" Baby Doll smiled widely and jumped forward planting a big kiss on him.

"WOAH!" The group said at the same time. Tonic and Gerard both attempted to pull them apart.

"What the hell!" Tonic shouted glaring at Mikey. He held both his hands up innocently.

"She kissed me, man!" He said backing up slowly.

"Oh don't act like you didn't enjoy it." She said giving him a wink and an air kiss. Gerard stepped between his baby brother and a rather angry Tonic.

"Look we have bigger problems right now." He said avoiding any conflict. Tonic glared at Mikey as he slowly turned away continuing the glare onto Baby Doll who just simply smiled. Mikey's eyes were still bulged as Gerard turned to give them a "What the hell?" look. He shrugged still a little worried Tonic would lunge at him any second.

Ray grabbed Tonic's arm lightly.

"Did you...did you see Ghoul at all?" He said somberly. "We…lost track of him in the tunnels." Gerard looked down. Static Pyro gasped. Baby Doll's jaw dropped. It took Tonic a second to answer.

"I'm sorry, no." Ray released his hand and nodded. Tonic cleared his throat.

"We should keep moving." The all nodded silently. They started walking out of the alley way when a shadow flew overhead. They all froze then snapped to their guns. There was a crash then another shadow. There was a click but it was hard to figure out where, then the creepy rag time tune started up again.

"Fuck it's that song again!" Mikey said covering his ears.

"We need to get out of the alley and head to an open space." Tonic said looking around for the source.

"We'll be sitting ducks!" Gerard said doing the same.

"Better be out there than trapped in here!" He couldn't really argue with that. They all ran out and back on to the open street. They could still hear the music all around them.

"Don't let them get in your head. They're just trying to screw us up!" Gerard said looking around. There was a sound of squealing tires, then a large white van with the BL/ind logo on the side with the words **S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W/ UNIT** underneath it, it turned and stopped. The engine growled. Then it was like the music was cut. It was quiet but only for a half second before the van charged them.

"RUN!" Gerard and Tonic both shouted. Together they all booked it down the street. The van was close on their heels.

"SPLIT!" Tonic ordered after a few sharp turns down a thin street. Gerard and Tonic took the center while Baby Doll and Mikey took the far left and Ray and Static took the far right. All six ran as hard as they could.

Tonic and Gerard both dove behind a turned dumpster the first chance they got and caught their breath. "Let's lay low for a bit till we're sure they are gone." Tonic panted. Gerard nodded and rested his back on the cracked cement sidewalk.

"Sorry if I…crossed a line with you…back there." Tonic said trying to breathe. "It's just…she's my baby sister…and all." Gerard nodded.

"I get it…He's my kid brother." Gerard said inhaling trying to relax his heart rate. They both breathlessly chuckled.

"It's about time she hooked up though." Tonic smiled. Gerard nodded with a smirk.

"You have no idea." There was a loud crash and the sound of tires. The both sat up and started for an alley.

* * *

Baby Doll and Mikey dashed in an alley way and kept running deep in the maze of apartment buildings. Finally Baby Doll stopped and sat on a wooden crate breathing heavily. Mikey held up and bent over putting a hand on the brick wall for support as he caught his breath. They both had their guns out just in case.

"Sorry...if I…upset…Tonic." Mikey panted. He'd been dying to say something.

"Don't sweat it kid. Your bro's right….We got bigger problems." She chuckled gasping for air.

"Well I just…wanted him to know I'm not…just…I'm not…I mean I would never…" Now he was just trying to find the right words.

"Don't mash up words with feelings. It never sounds as well as it does in your head." She said tilting her head back. "I know how you feel and I know your clean intentions." Mikey sat next to her.

"I mean do you…feel….um…like…maybe?" He stammered.

"Boy you stutter a lot…it's cute." She smiled and took his hand into hers. "See this?" She held it up. "I've never had this before, so yeah. I feel 'um, like, maybe,' you too."

He was a little confused as to what she meant but that was washed away as she leaned in for another kiss. He felt her arm go up and heard the fire of a ray gun. She pulled away as he snapped his head around. A Draculoid was standing only feet from them.

"I didn't wanna ruin a good moment with imminent death." She said with a grin. They both got up and started running again.

* * *

Ray and Static Pyro were still running in the open street not being able to find any place to hide. They could still hear the van not far behind. Another van suddenly pulled in front of them. The both stopped quickly. The passenger door shot open. Three Draculoids jumped out ready and armed.

"GET ON THE GROUND." Its robotic voice ordered. Quickly they dropped to their knees. The two Draculoids circled behind them while the third stood in front and held the gun to their faces. The two in the back slapped thick white metal cuffs on their wrists. Roughly they pulled them up and threw them into the back of the van without another word. They sat up correctly and leaned on the far wall of the van.

"It's gonna be ok." He lulled. He crawled next to her and slipped his hands under his feet. She did the same.

"I shouldn't be here. I'm an office medic not a field medic." She whispered.

"It's ok, I'm right here. I won't let them hurt you." He took her hand. In the dark of the van she tried to see his eyes, instead she just leaned her head on his shoulder.

"What the hell is the 'SCARECROW UNIT'?" she said in a small voice remembering the plate on the van.

"They are searchers. Dr. Shinu has them collect people and bring them back to BL/ind." He said trying his best not to scare her any more than she already was.

"For _what_!"

He paused not wanting to say the answer. She squeezed his hand.

"Please tell me. I need to know."

He sighed. "In the California branch Shinu used humans as Draculoids. She put a chip in them to do her bidding because the machines weren't good enough. So she built the SCARECROWS to collect people and bring them back and then implant them with the chip. It sounds like she's back to her old tricks." He waited for more crying but it was silent in the dark. Finally.

"Well….at least they're not killing us." Static said trying to keep her voice positive. Ray couldn't help but smile at her constant optimism.

* * *

Mikey, Baby Doll, Gerard and Tonic got at the same end of the alley just in time to see Ray and Static Pyro tossed into the van. Tonic was the first to try and run out but Gerard grabbed him by the coat.

"What are you doing!" Tonic demanded. "They have them!"

"We can't out run the van, besides we still have time to get them back. The SCARECROWs will take them back to BL/ind. There we can save them and take down the company." Gerard said keeping his eyes on the van that was now drifting into a white dot.

"There's still time."

* * *

_A/N: Hey just wanted to add, yes I know the rag time song could have been "Blood" but I already used that earlier and I've fallen in love with this creepy creepy song by Henry Hall, but I still wanted some sort of eerie rag time tune and it fit...so there...:P. I got it from the Alice is Dead2 game (addicting). Its called "Hush, Hush, Hush," Its super creepy but weirdly catchy. _


	11. You Run the Company

_A/N: Hola, yeah its been a while. A lot of junk has been going on so it's been hard to write. Hopefully I can get my life back in order and have time to write. Don't worry I won't let this story go dead. I'm too addicted to the My chemical bromance as well as the actual romance lol. You see?^_^ ...you see what I did there ^_^…I too romance and I…..ok never mind…. any hoo. Fun educational fact, gravity will always win and if you take your indomethacin on an empty stomach you start to see funny dots….I think BL/ind got ahold of my meds . I'M ON TO YOU BLIND!...(In advance sorry if this chap is crazy, hurt my back and I'm on mild pain pills…however you did order more action and I plan to give it :D) enjoy. _

* * *

Ray and Static Pyro rattled in the back of the van for quite a while until it jolted forward stopping quickly. Static Pyro flinched as the doors bolted open. A Draculoid with a gun pointed at them ushered them off of the van and linked their cuffs together. Static bit her lip and tried to hold back her fear.

"I'll find a way out." Ray whispered as they were pulled into the large building. He looked up. It seemed to go on for miles. Every window was glass. He couldn't help but smile thinking about how easy this place would go down with a few blocks of C-4. A Draculoid pushed him hard in the back to keep him moving. He turned quickly slamming his shoulder into them knocking two of them over. Static was pulled by the chain but quickly sprang into action kicking any Drac that came her way. Finally one of the Dracs extended its arm revealing a large white rod with a small blue flicker of light at the end. Ray got the most of it but the electric shock traveled from his chains to Static's. She yelped as her wrists burned. The Drac pulled him up by the hair to his knees.

Quickly it dropped him on his face. He picked himself back up only to have a thin pair of hands pull him back.

"RAY!" Static shouted as one of them unclasped their chain and began to pull her along. He tried to reach out to her.

"Pyro!" He felt another white hot pain jab into his ribs. One of the Draculoids holding him looked at Static Pyro and shook its head. It was disturbing how much these creations were becoming more and more human. He could still hear her shouting as the shoved her behind a thick white door.

He looked up to see Dr. Shinu herself stood before him. He tried to fight back but was already weak from the shock. She had a smug grin on her face. One of the two Draculoids left griped tightened on his shoulder then picked him up slightly.

"Not the Killjoy I was looking for." She said in her thick Japanese accent. "But you will do…You will make good bait." She said taking Ray's chin in her hands. "Take him for hypnosis. I have plans for this one." She said with an innocent smile. The two Draculoids dragged his body into an elevator and then pulled him into a small white room with a white chair similar to a dentist's chair. There was a small table with several syringes and fluids in tubes as well as a large screen in front of the chair. Weird patterns circled in black and white on the screen.

"_Remember to take your medication. Just stay calm. Better Living Industries is here to help_." A soft voice spoke through hidden speakers. The Draculoids reached to un-cuff him. The second the lock clicked he reached his hands and shoved one into the wall. As the other advanced he swung around low, knocking it to the ground. The first one got back up but not before he had snatched the second one's gun. The Draculoid backed against the white wall.

"**Put the gun down Ray! It's not what you think**!" It said putting its hands up. It almost sounded human through its robotic voice. It tried to move for its gun but he quickly pinned it to the wall knocking its gun from its hand and several feet away. He pressed his own gun to its head.

"**Ray put the gun down! We can explain**!" The second one said from the ground. He turned quickly and shot nearly hitting its head.

"SHUT UP!" He shouted and turned to the first one pinned to the wall. "Now you have thirty seconds to help me out of here or I shoot! I don't need the both of you!"

The Draculoid sighed.

"**You dumb ass! That's what we've been trying to do**!" The Draculoid reached a hand to its metal neck and twisted a knob. The second did the same.

"Now put that thing away before you hurt yourself." The Draculoid said in a familiar voice. Ray stood back in awe. The second one grunted and pulled off its mask.

"You almost shot me!" Show pony said as his mess of black hair fell from the mask. Ray looked back to see Victory pull off her mask and shake her hair.

"Sunshine?...Show Pony?...How are you…I mean…how did you…..whaaa?" Ray's jaw hung open. Victory smiled and patted his cheek.

"I couldn't let you guys have all the fun." She said with a wink. "Now come one. It looks like your little girlfriend is conditioned for Hypnosis. It doesn't take more than an hour for this shit to kick in." She said grabbing a few of the vials near the chair. Ray nodded and they dashed out of the door. Victory lead the way with a small map in her hands.

"Gerard is gonna be so pissed." Ray said racing behind her. She just shrugged and pointed towards the right.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Gerard held the small map in his hands as he pointed right towards BL/ind. Tonic nodded and started walking between the buildings. Mikey peeked over the map to see how close they were. He stuck close to Gerard trying to avoid the dark glances Tonic shot him every now and then. Baby Doll strode nest to him to be sure he wouldn't try any 'big brother shit' as she put it. Mikey scratched his head. To the left and right of him he felt empty. In a matter of a few hours their entire team was cut in half. Frank was as good as dead and Ray was just a simple ride away from termination. Gerard could feel Mikey's eyes and sense the tension in the air.

"We'll get them back." Gerard said quietly. Mikey just nodded._ Even if they did manage to save Ray Frank was probably rotting the tunnels by now._ He thought biting his lip. It wasn't the team if one of the members were missing. His mind wondered on how they were going to tell Cherri.

"Mikey, cut it out. I know that face. We're going to be ok." Gerard turned to him. He was really the only one who could understand the subtle detail in his facial expressions. Mikey just rolled his eyes and fiddled with his gun.

* * *

Elsewhere:

Frank twirled his gun around while Turnstile tried to do the same.

"So how are we going to break in?" Turnstile asked as they walked towards BL/ind.

"I don't know." Frank said rubbing his head.

"Well where are they keeping Skyline?" Turnstile asked.

"I don't know…" Frank said pursing his lips.

"How are we gonna get her out?"

"I don't…ok you know what no more questions…." Frank said lighting a cigarette.

"Can I have one of those?" Turnstile asked trotting up next to him. Frank took a puff and looked at the child.

"No." He said exhaling.

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Why?"

"Because…I'm…an adult…"

"Why?"

"Because when you grow up….you um…your body starts to….um…you start to grow…..um…"

There was a flash of lazer just above their heads.

"Ohthankgod!" Frank sighed and turned returning fire. He pushed Turnstile behind a turned over hot-dog stand. Frank shot two off of high tech motorcycles. The third Turnstile managed to hit square between the eyes. It flew off and into a tree crashing the bike.

"Nice shot!" Frank said surprised. He got up and made sure the Draculoids were down for the count. He looked down at the bikes and got a dark grin on his face.

"I just got an idea!" He said with a chuckle. He placed Turnstile on the front of the bike. He took the helmets off of the dead Draculoids and strapped one on Turnstile and himself.

"Why do I have to wear this thing?" Turnstile complained scratching his chin. "What is this stupid thing?"

"It's a helmet. It'll protect you in case we crash….which we won't." He added the last bit quickly. "It's just so…you'll be safe and…stuff.." There was a sound of more bikes coming. "Quick tighten it up and lets go!"

Before he knew it more bikes were at their heels. Frank reached his arm back and fired knocking two bikes down and into a few more trees. They exploded on impact. Turnstile couldn't help but make a fist pump as two more bikes went up in flames. Frank zipped through the park and onto a main road. From there he could see the BL/ind tower. Turnstile clung onto the mouskrat as he saw the building getting bigger.

"We're coming Skyline." He whispered to himself. Frank couldn't help but over hear. He revved the engine a little faster.

* * *

Inside BL/ind:

Dr. Shinu hovered over the unconscious body of the stolen girl. She looked over her clipboard. It held several pictures taken from hidden cameras around the city while the Killjoys would move the children to a safer location. The small girl's chest rose and fell steadily as her heart monitor beeped evenly.

"She is a very healthy candidate." Dr. Shinu said as she read. A man in a white lab coat nodded. He was very tall and thin with white hair and black eyes.

"Yes. I plan to administer the same serum we used in Subject H-25 today. I trust you are still observing her?" The man asked pressing a finger to his lips. Shinu nodded.

"Though Subject H-25 was taken back by Victory, we have been able to keep an eye on her. She is developing fast. Already she is walking and speaking clearly. Other results won't show up until later in her life."

"And for Subject 1. I hear she is also living with the rebels and the daughter of Korse."

"Yes. For a while the one they called 'Boomer' Showed no speech ability but recently they've some trouble getting her to shut up. She also shows fast reflexes and high levels of problem solving skills." Shinu laughed. "As for Helena and Skyline, there is still time for them to develop."

The man looked up and furrowed his brow.

"Dr. Shinu, you know better than to call them by names. They are simply subjects. If you start naming them you risk getting attached. This serum is unstable. If we were to lose one….well I'd hate to see you jeopardized by some…child. We don't want you to wind up like your sister." The man smiled weakly.

Dr. Shinu put her head down and closed her eyes.

"Now I feel we should get started. The one they call Fun Ghoul is already on his way with this one's brother, Party Poison and Kobra kid have already found a direct route, and if I'm not mistaken Jet Star has found himself a few surprise guests. We have little time." He said with a grin and lifted the syringe. Dr. Shinu gaped in surprise.

"There is very little I don't know about my company my dear." He said with wink. Dr. Shinu tried to hold back her horror.

"Yes…. of course, Dr. Zulo."

* * *

_A/N: hey sorry if it got a little confusing. if you dont understand i can explain in a PM basically evil dude gonna be evil. Thought' i'd introduce a bigger bad guy and get the story moving along and leave room for future stories. I tried to fit a little more action but this was just a transition chapter. next one is going to probably explode with action. hope you enjoyed. R&R :D_


	12. Zero Percent

_A/N: Hey ok I know the last one was confusing. this chapter clears things up a i just flat out tell you whats happening in the A/n at the end_

* * *

Ray was still in shock as he chased after Victory and Show Pony.

"So wait…" He panted as they ran down the halls avoiding the cameras. "How did you get here so fast…where is Helena and Boomer….what the hell is going on?"

Victory leaned against a white wall. Her Draculoid white suit blended in well with the interior of BL/ind. She sighed and turned to face him.

"I hadn't heard from any of you in days!" She whispered sharply. "I left Helena and Boomer with Cherri Cola and Dr. D. They can take care of them. Show Pony and I flew over on a rebel plane under radar. I just knew something was up….I was worried about you guys ok? And for good reason by the looks of it. Where are Gee and the others?"

"Static and I got kidnapped by some SCARECROWS, obviously. We planned on taking down the building from the ground up….but after we lost Frankie…" Ray had to pause regain his composure. "It all went downhill from there…"

Show Pony and Victory's jaws dropped.

"What do you mean…l-lost F-Frank?" Victory stuttered. Ray couldn't find the words. Victory nodded understanding. She held back her emotions.

"That girl you were with…She's a few floors down. I think there's still time to grab her and go." Victory said through the lump in her throat. Show Pony winked at Ray.

"Bout damn time boyo." Show Pony smiled and cocked his gun. Just as the camera waved out of their spot they dove behind another wall and ran for the stairs. Show Pony slid an access card through the slot and the door opened with a click.

"We managed to snag two Dracs on our way over." Show Pony said tossing his mask in the air. They ran down and bolted through the next set of doors.

"I think she's down this way." Victory pointed with her gun. Looking around the corner she saw two Draculoids guarding a door. She nodded to Show Pony who put on his mask. She did the same and took Ray by arms.

"What's the big idea!" He grunted.

"Just follow my lead." She whispered just before clicking on the voice changer.

The two Draculoids snapped to their direction. Victory lead the way while dragging Ray behind her.

"**Stat your purpose**." One of them said.

"**The screen on level eight is broken. I was ordered to take this one into the chamber for a double Hypnos-session**." Victory said in the monotone robotic voice.

"**Access Card**." The other ordered. Victory held up the card clipped to her white coat. The Draculoid scanned it with its eyes. "**Proceed**."

Victory nodded stiffly then lead Ray into the small room. It was exactly like the one upstairs. Static Pyro sat in the chair facing the screen while black and white shapes moved across the screen. They couldn't see her face but her red hair draped over the back of the chair. There was a strange high pitch coming from the speakers in the side of the chair and the same calming voice from before.

"Take your medication. Better Living Industries is here to help. You want to help Better Living. You want to Live Better."

Ray ran around the side to see her face. Meanwhile Victory ran to the screen and tried to find the way to shut it off.

"Static…Static wake up." Ray waved a hand in front of her face. Her eyes were staring blankly forward without blinking. A few tears streaked her cheeks but she looked completely calm.

"Turn that damn thing off!" Ray ordered. Victory searched the room.

"I don't know how!" She said. The room had no buttons or anything, just white walls and the screen. Finally Show Pony grunted and shot the screen with his gun.

"That works…" Victory said with a shrug.

"Static…Wake up!" He said shaking her a little. "Come one Static! I need you to wake up."

She turned and looked at him.

"Better Living is here to help." She said softly with a strange smile. "Did you take your medication today?"

Ray Victory and Show Pony slumped.

"They got to her!" Victory said placing a hand on the chair.

"Static, snap out of it!" Ray said shaking her a little. She stood up from the chair and inhaled. Her eyes fell on Victory.

"You should not be here." Static said lowering her eyes. "Computation error two nine five! Counter point zero one, one, zero, zero, one, one, one, zero."

Ray put a hand on her shoulder.

"Static snap out of this. Please!" Static Pyro snapped to his hand and gripped it tight making him buckle to the ground. She turned back to Victory with a fierce look in her eyes.

"Ray tell your girlfriend to back off!" Victory warned backing away.

"It's not her! She's hypnotized. It's like the programmed her!" Ray said grasping his hand close to him.

"To kill me on sight?" Victory's back hit the wall. Static Pyro's hands snapped to her sides causing her knuckles to crack. She took fighting stance.

"Commence field testing!" Static Pyro shouted and lunged towards Victory. Victory ducked down and dove to the right. Static slammed hard into the wall and turned. Victory was already on her feet but had already hit another wall. Static threw her fist hard aiming for Victory's head but Victory dodged it with unnatural speed, Static's hand to slammed into the wall causing it to dent and crackle. Static punched three more times only to have Victory dodge the all. Victory pushed Static back and jammed her hard in the stomach causing her to fall back a few feet.

Static swung her leg low trying to sweep Victory's feet out. Victory jumped high cart-wheeled across the room. As Static charged towards her Victory ran to the far wall and ran her feet up the side. She flipped over Static and landed on her feet gracefully. Victory grabbed Static by the hair and slammed her into Ray.

"Wake this bitch up before I have to hurt her!" She screamed jumping back as Static's hands clawed the air. She grunted and groaned as Ray held her down. Static looked up at him with a deadly look in her eyes.

"Interference from subject four!" Static shouted and head butted him causing him to fall back.

"Subject four? What the hell?" Ray had to back up and roll out of the way just as Static threw herself back and swung her foot again. Ray caught it but she grabbed his shirt and rolled over top of him. Being bigger he was able to roll her back over. She head butted him and then was on top punched him hard in the cheek.

"Come on Ray snap her out of it!" Victory shouted.

"HOW!" Ray shouted back rolling Static back over.

"Do something!"

"WHAT?"

"ANYTHING!" Show Pony yelled.

"Find something to snap her brain back!" Victory said balling her hands into fists. Static screamed and kicked him hard in the stomach he rolled back off and she was on top again. He racked his brain until finally he shoved his hand hard into her shoulder pushed her back to the wall and pressed his lips hard into hers.

Victory and Show Pony stood there gaping.

"Well…that works I guess…" Victory shrugged. Static Pyro struggled at first. She clawed and slapped him until finally she went limp and fell to the ground. Ray rushed to her side.

"Aww shit he killed her." Show Pony said slapping his head.

"Static….Static?" Ray whispered. It was quiet for a while.

"Mmmm?" She mumbled weakly. Her eyes blinked open. "R-Ray?"

"Oh thank god." He said hugging her. "W-what happened?"

Victory was surprised at how innocent she sounded now. Static sat up and looked around. The room around them was a tattered mess.

"Did I….?" Static tried to find words. Her hand snapped to Ray's face. "Your bleeding!" She gasped and pulled a napkin from her pocket. She dabbed it and quickly stuck a Band-Aid over the scratch over his eyebrow. Ray smiled and kissed her hand.

"Thank you." He smiled. She blushed a little. Suddenly a red light descended from the ceiling and started flashing as a loud siren sounded.

"And that's our cue!" Victory said opening the door. She fired two shots into the chests of the Draculoids. They dropped to the ground.

"Ok, crazies and gentlemen I do believe our time here is up. If you please, the exits are this way!" Victory waved them along and out the door.

They could hear the footsteps rushing from the right hallway. Victory lead them down the left. She took a sharp turn and ran face first into a body. She jumped back and snapped out her gun just as the attacker did so. Her jaw dropped and her heart stopped. Ray pushed past her.

"Frank…you're…alive?" He said trying to catch his breath. Frank's eyes bulged out. He put down his gun just as Ray bear hugged him.

"You're alive!" Ray said teary eyed. Frank waved his arms and patted at Ray.

"AIR!" Frank gasped. Ray let him go. Frank stepped back and sucked in deeply. Static stepped up behind Ray.

"Turnstile? Skyline?" She said taken back. "I thought you were with Pixy!"

The two children held hands behind Frank. They both ran to Static and hugged her.

"How the hell did you guys make it here!"

"Well you see…" Frank started.

* * *

**About an hour ago:**

Frank and Turnstile leaned closely to the wall of Better Living Industries. Frank quietly snuck behind the Draculoids guarding the door and fired two shots. They fell and He and Turnstile ran inside. Turnstile snatched the access card and slid it into his pocket. The woman at the front desk reached for the security button but Frank already had the gun pointed to her head.

"Press it, you die! Got it!" He shouted. She nodded. "Where are they keeping the little girl?"

"What little girl? I don't know anything about a little girl?" The woman sobbed.

"Her name is Skyline! Where is she? What floor?" Frank cocked his gun. It made electronic sounds as it charged up. The woman grabbed a piece of glass and tapped it. A screen popped up. She clicked in the name. On the other side of the glass Frank could see Skyline's picture pop up.

"The nineteenth floor." The woman said setting the glass down.

"Thank you." Frank said pulling the trigger. Turnstile jumped back. The woman dropped.

"Relax I just stunned her. She'll wake up in a few hours." Frank said when he saw the look on Turnstiles face. Turnstile sighed with relief. Together they ran for the elevator. Turnstile swiped the access card and the doors opened.

Frank hit the button 19 and they started up. Frank looked down at Turnstile who did the same as they listened to awkward elevator music. The doors finally opened and they rushed out ready for action. Except there was no one there. It was just an empty hall with a single door at the end.

"Well this screams planned death." Frank whispered holding his gun up. The door opened up on its own. A horde of Draculoids filled the narrow hall. Frank shot left and right. To his surprise Turnstile had shot down more than he had. Finally Frank had resorted to fist fighting only to find that they were all made of metal. His fist ached where he had punched. He picked up Turnstile and ran into the room. It seemed to be a lab. Skyline lay in a chamber as if asleep. The Draculoids poured in. Frank jumped on a table and drop kicked six. He pulled out his gun and shot each of them in the head. Turnstile was cornered but with a strange quick jump he managed to push off of a shelf and onto the wall where he jumped over them and shot each one in the back. Frank dove under a table and finished off the last few.

"That was epic dude!" Turnstile said with a twirl of his gun. "You're like a little ninja"

They ran over to Skyline. She had several wires and tubes attached to her. Frank carefully took them apart. Finally he got the IV out and she started to wake up.

"Sky?" He whispered. She opened her eyes and looked around.

"Frank?" She asked sleepily. He nodded and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned her head on his shoulder and put her thumb in her mouth getting ready to fall back asleep. "Can we go home now?" she asked rubbing her eyes. He nodded and patted her back.

"Yeah. We're going home." He looked up to see a large screen on the wall with several smaller screens. They looked like security camera feeds. In the one marked "Lobby" he could see several Draculoids searching around. Then on another he saw a familiar puff of hair. He smiled.

"Ray!" He took Turnstiles hand and led him back to the elevator. The hit the right floor and set Skyline on her feet. She rubbed her eyes and blinked. Turnstile grabbed her hand quickly and handed her the Mouskrat. She smiled and cuddled up to it.

"Did they hurt you?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No, they just put me in a van and brought me here. Some lady with short black hair and a weird accent took me to that small room and put a mask over my mouth and nose. It smelled like stale popcorn. I got sleepy and then everything went fuzzy and dark." She said putting her thumb in her mouth again. Frank's hands shook with anger_. How could they do this? To children? _He remembered the day they found Boomer in a similar chamber. He didn't want to imagine what horrors they had in mind for her, and now he was here again saving another small child from what seemed the same fate. He had to find the others. The doors opened and they rushed out. He made sure they were close behind him as he ran around one of the corners. Without warning he felt something crash into him. He looked up to find a very stunned Victory.

* * *

"And that's what happened." Frank sighed. They all stood there trying to process what he was saying so fast.

"Well now that we're all back together. We need to get out. If we go through the lobby—"

"We can't the lobby is full of Dracs." Frank said.

"Damn!" Victory said pulling out her map. She ran her finger over every floor. "Ah ha! There's another exit through the main lab!"

"It's only two flights down. We can take the stairs and—" Victory ducked as a fire was shot just where her head would have been. They all started running for the stairs as four Draculoids rushed down the hall. The door to the stairs closed and Show Pony shot the access card pad causing it to permanently lock. The Draculoids pawed at the door with no success. Frank grabbed Skyline by the hand while she held Turnstiles. The six of them ran fast down the two flights and straight into the largest hall.

"God does everything in this place have to look the same?" Frank asked gasping. "Hall way this and hall way that! God I'd kill to see a lounge or even a freaking bathroom. Seriously don't these people need to piss?"

Skyline and Turnstile giggled.

"I doubt robots pee Frank." Victory said reloading her gun.

"Ok fine. An oil change station!" Frank said tossing up his free hand frustrated. "Let me guess. We make more turns get lost. Find more Draculoids run, find a door. More halls…..This feels like a Scooby Doo re-run where all the background keeps repeating. Seriously would it kill the psycho bitch to hang up a painting every once in a while?" He groaned and slumped his shoulders.

The hall was lined with doors. At the end was a large double door with the words "LAB" across the top.

"Come one Frank. It's not much further." Victory said motioning. As she motioned the door to her right crashed open and a pile of people came tumbling out. A girl with short red and black hair turned and fired a few shots through the door. Victory opened her eyes to see who was on top of her.

"Gerard!" She said breathlessly.

"VICTORY!" he asked a little more surprised. Mikey rolled an angry Tonic Revolt off of him and fired a few shots beside Baby Doll. Tonic got up and slammed the metal door behind him. Baby Doll shot the key pad locking it.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Gerard asked still on top of Victory. She rolled him off and sat up. Ray helped her up. Gerard stood still waiting for an answer.

"You didn't call…." She said with a hint of a smile. "I had to check."

Gerard's cheeks flushed with anger.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous this is! Where is Helena and Boomer? You could have died! You still could die!" He was panting.

"The kids are with Cherri and Dr. D. I can handle myself Gee. Besides I had Show Pony with me." She said pointed a hand to Show Pony. He tilted his head and smiled with squinted eyes (^.^ face) and waved his hand.

"You! You let her just go and you didn't even try to…." He stopped and gazed to the person to Show Pony's left. "Frank….your alive?" He said trying to form words.

"Last time I checked." Frank said with a wink. Gerard stepped forward and pulled Frank in.

"I'm so sorry we lost you!" Gerard said trying to hold back tears. Frank tried to push him back.

"You make it sound like I'm a lost puppy. Ooh do I get a reward for finding me?" Frank said sarcastically. Gerard just rolled his eyes.

"Ok….not to um…ruin the moment but….we are kind of being chased….and the exit is not through hugs and love." Victory said pointing a finger towards the Lab doors. Gerard nodded. They rushed into the lab but were taken back by its size.

"This place is like the size of a super Wal-Mart or something…" Show Pony said with his jaw open. Victory shot a hand out.

"The elevator is there. It'll take you straight to the loading dock. There they have vans. We can hot wire one and it's a straight shot from there!" The eleven of them ran across the open lab trying to avoid several strange machines, vials and wires. They could see the elevator just ahead.

"Not so fast." Dr. Shinu was standing behind them. She had a gun pointed directly at them.

"What the hell do you want?" Victory shouted pointing her gun up a second before the others.

"Tonic, take the kids and the girls." Gerard said taking a step back but not taking his eyes or gun off of Shinu. "We'll meet you down there. Just have the van ready."

"We can't just leave you here!" Tonic said angrily.

"This is a score we have to settle." Victory said with a light smirk. "Show Pony, follow them and make sure they get out ok. That's an order." Show Pony nodded and stepped back with Tonic.

"You're going with them." Gerard stated.

"This…woman, kidnapped me, faked my death, and kidnapped my child….I'm not going anywhere." Victory glared.

"Fair enough. Tonic, roll out." Gerard gave the nod. Tonic reluctantly ushered his team plus Show Pony in the elevator. His eyes lingered as the doors closed.

"Now for the fun stuff." Frank said smirking.

"Put down your weapons." A dark voice emanated from above. They all looked up to see a tall thin man with a white lab coat and coal black eyes.

"If I wanted you dead I wouldn't have turned off the turrets." He said pointing up. They looked to see about fifty or so guns bolted to the tiles.

"If you don't want us dead then why are we being kidnapped and chased!" Gerard demanded.

The man smiled.

"It's all a test…."

"Could you be vaguer?" Victory said putting a hand on her hip.

"Quiet you stupid girl!" Dr. Shinu snapped.

"And what stops us from shooting you?...Both of you?" Mikey asked. The man hit a button. They all jumped back as a large electronic shield separated Victory from the rest of the group.

"VICTORY!" Gerard shouted trying to touch the wall. Instantly his hand was shot back with an unpleasant bolt of electricity.

"Everything you have done till this point has been a test." The man started. "In many ways you have all failed but I still have hope that through hypnosis you can come back to working for Better Living Industries."

"What the hell are you talking about!" Victory shouted. She kept her gun up but felt dizzy. Flashes of images ran through her head.

"I….I know you….You worked for my father! You were…you were his partner!" Victory shouted trying to sort the mashed images in her head.

"Insolent girl! I worked _with_ your father!" The old man was shouting now. "I see your memory wipe is starting to wear off. Yes. I worked with Korse for years, until I told him of my plan to better the community. When the war started people were so depressed….so sad. I found a way to help them. Don't you see? I explained to him that I could cure this depressing world!"

"You're fucking crazy!" Frank shouted.

"I some might have seen it that way, but I was helping people. If they could just be controlled then they would be happy. That's why I faked the bombings."

"You….you killed my father?" Victory spoke slowly.

"I knew he would never go for my plan. I knew I had to teach someone the ways. How to run the company right. That's when I discovered about you. Your father came to me worried that the radiation had changed you like so many others. You were special….you and your little friends." He motioned to Gerard and the others. The next generation of children had an entirely different blood type."

"So what you're trying to tell me is that you killed my father hoping I would run BL/ind for you all because I have a unique blood type?" Victory screamed.

"Not just unique. You all show quality of great leadership, in each of you. It made you stronger mentally. That is why I had to give each of you the serum. I had developed a serum that would develop as you grew older. Have you not noticed you have a few more skills than most people? Are you not stronger, faster, and better than your fellow Killjoys?"

"You drugged us!" Gerard shouted.

"You were all subjects, I'm sorry to say. That is why I never allowed the Draculoids to harm you. After you left BL/ind I knew I could still train you as well as have you gain trust in the rebels. This way I could have you take them down once you are all hypnotized."

"We're people you sick fuck! Not puppets!" Mikey snapped.

"Wait…" Victory paused. "When you had me in the holding cell…when I had Helena…"

"That was so that we could monitor your problem solving skills. I was able to watch over you and the one you call Boomer escape, while I had Dr. Shinu here proceed with the treatment to your daughter."

"Ok…that's where I'm going to stop you." Victory said holding up a hand. "You can drug me, trick me, and memory swipe me all you want. But my Helena is where I draw the line."

"Good you're fired up. It is time for your final test Victory. Dr. Shinu has been given the same serum as you. You both show quality of leadership but I can only keep one of you. The winner will become my apprentice and the loser will die. The rest of you are here to see what you are all capable of." The man said opening a door and then leaving.

"You're kidding me right?" Victory said. Her gun was suddenly sucked to the floor along with Shinu's . "What the hell?"

The tiles of the floor flipped over and rose into the air. Two Samurai swords rested on a holder. Victory and Dr. Shinu each took one.

"So is this how you fire people around here? I've got to tell you a pink slip works just as easy." Victory said lowering hers to her side.

"I will take much pleasure in killing you." Dr. Shinu said unsheathing hers.

* * *

_A/N: omg longest chapter ever. Sorry sorry sorry. Ok so whats happening is evil bad guy killed Victory's dad and drugged her and the killjoys to make them like super soldiers. Also he is what made BL/ind evil. That back story will be explained in another story. Now Victory and Evil Crazy Bitch have to fight to the death to see who would make a better leader when evil bad guy kicks the bucket. Got it? Please tell me you got it T_T I'm trying hard to make a good story line…please don't be mad because my head has complex ideas_


	13. So long and Good Night

_A/N: Hey all so its getting down to the last tidilly bits. I use weird words I know. But I assure you there will be another story following this one. But the ride's been fun heh?...? *cricket*cricket*…ok well then….on with it….now where were we last…ah yes the death match of ninja death. P.S. I would also like to re-state none of these characters are fully based off of MCR, just the idea of how their Killjoys acted in the videos and how I twisted them. If my friends follow through with their threats to send this to MCR I want them (mcr) to know that I know their personalities are not really like this I just stole their names and Killjoy names as well as idea and ran with it….sorry if it offends mcr or the wives of mcr…..there got my copy right BS out the way :D_

* * *

Shinu dove first over the table where the swords had sat. She shouted as she flew into the air. Victory rolled quickly out of the way as Shinu landed gracefully. Her head snapped up. Victory held her sword up quickly defending herself. Shinu's slammed into hers creating a loud clash and sparks to fly. Shinu whipped around hitting their blades hard together with each swing. With every spark of the blade Shinu grunted or shouted in a sort of battle cry. Victory rolled around her and slammed Shinu hard between the shoulder blades.

"Really are the grunts needed? You sound like a cat with a hair ball." Victory smirked as she kicked Shinu to the ground. Shinu flipped back to her feet.

"You should do less talking and more _fighting_!" Shinu said. With that she cried loud and dove into the air. Victory countered her attack and slid her blade across the other.

Gerard and the others sat idly by from behind the shield. It took everything just to watch waiting for the moment one of them slipped up. His heart skipped a beat every time the blades clashed.

Victory leapt on the table and slammed down hard. The blades crossed but also pinned Shinu to the ground. They were only inches from each other now. Victory's face was strained. Shinu smiled darkly.

"You know what the sad part about all this is?" Shinu whispered. Victory's arms shook as she pressed down.

"You won't get that Christmas bonus you'd hoped for?" Victory raised an eyebrow.

"You'll die without even remembering the truth." At that moment Victory's hold gave way and she was sent flying back. She rolled and was back on her feet. Shinu and she started circling one another like vultures.

"What that you're a crazed bitch! Too late sweet heart, that ship has sailed." Victory twirled the blade around whisping it in the air.

"Do you really not remember…then again it was years ago. The longer a memory whip is the stronger it manifests in your brain." Shinu tapped her skull as she tip toed around the table.

"Wow, where have you been. I've already cleared my last memory whip! Back when you're crazy ass sister staged a robot as my father and tried to kidnap Boomer. My dear Gerard cleared that one." Victory said nodding towards the others.

"That wasn't the first one….." Shinu smiled. She held her sword high in the air ready to strike. Victory tried to process this.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Victory demanded.

"After the bombings in the towns, the day you thought your father died…." Shinu looked to Gerard and the others. "The desert wasn't your first meeting. You first met at—"

_**VSHOOM!**_

Shinu stopped talking and looked down. She put a hand to her stomach and smiled.

"I knew he wouldn't let us both leave." She said lifting her hand. Blood dripped down the side. She collapsed into a pile on the ground. Victory ran to her side dropping the sword.

"NO,NO, NO! Keep talking!" Victory pleaded as she took Shinu in to her arms. The woman gasped for air.

"I'm done working for him…Sick….fuck…..this was my last fight….I knew you would win….I had to keep the fight….going…...give me time to tell you…" She whispered. The shield between Victory and the others dropped and they raced to her side.

"Stay with me! The desert wasn't our first meeting. Tell us more, please." Victory pleaded. Ray jumped to her side and pulled some supplies from his bag. He pressed gauze to the hole in Shinu's stomach. Her bright red blood pooled on the pure white floor.

"The hospital….where you first remember waking up….do you remember it?" Shinu's lips trembled. A drop of blood trickled from her mouth. Victory nodded. She remembered waking up and running from Draculoids. That was where Boomer found her. Come to think of it she never really remembered BL/ind ever having a hospital station in the desert.

"Go to it….there you will find your memories. All of you…" Shinu looked to Gerard. He felt cold as their eyes met. "Stop him….He is building an army….you were his first subjects….and only you can stop Zulo. It will take each of you to end this…." Shinu closed her eyes and a tear fell down her cheek. "Art is the weapon against life as a symptom….defend yourselves….don't let BL/ind take over…..people need to be capable of choosing their own lives…you have showed me that…..." Finally her grip loosened. She exhaled and like that her life was gone.

Victory slowly let go. She could feel Gerard's hand on her shoulder.

"We need to go. I can already hear Drac's feet ready to storm this place." He said softly. Victory turned to him placing a hand on his with a nod. The five of them loaded into the elevator. Ray hit the button. As they descended Victory could not take her eyes off of the body. Finally it got dark in the elevator shaft. As the doors opened a white van greeted them.

"HOP IN!" Tonic shouted as he ripped open the door. They all hopped in just as a swarm of Draculoids rushed into the parking lot. The door slammed shut and they were thrust beside Baby Doll, Skyline, Turnstile, and Static Pyro. Tonic and Baby Doll fired shots out the window while Show Pony drove.

"GUN IT!" Tonic shouted putting his head back in the window.

"We've rigged this whole place to blow!" Baby Doll said taking a seat near Mikey. A few more shots were fired as they drove out but they made it just in time to watch the whole building collapse like a house of cards. Victory stared out the window trying to process what had just happened.

* * *

She sat silently while Gerard explained what all Shinu had told them.

"So does this mean Sky is gonna get sick!" Turnstile piped in holding his sisters hand.

"No." Frank said patting him on the head. "She's going to be ok. It just means she'll be able to kick your ass when you get older." He said trying to put a light mood on the situation for the children.

"I want the syrup!" Turnstile said shaking off Frank's hand.

"It's 'serum' and its bad stuff trust me. You're tough enough without it!" Frank put an arm around his neck and ruffled Turnstiles hair.

"So does this mean I gotta fight?" Skyline asked sucking her thumb and holding tight on to her Mouskrat.

"No." Tonic said shaking his head. "No one has to fight any more. The bad guys are gone…..for New York that is." He turned to Gerard now. "As for you six what are your plans?"

Gerard looked over to Victory who was staring blankly at the floor of the van.

"We're going back to California. We need to find out the truth….maybe then we can finally bring down the cause of all of this." He said not able to take his worried eyes off Victory.

Static Pyro leaned close to Ray and grasped his hand. He kissed the top of her head and pressed his cheek down on it. Baby Doll sat between Tonic and Mikey. She closed her eyes and leaned on Mikey's shoulder intertwining her arm in his. Tonic lifted his head to object but just ended up shrugging and leaning on the wall of the van with a sigh. Show Pony looked in the rear view mirror as he drove silently for once. He smiled at the couples in the back.

"_Glad you boys took my advice."_ He said quietly to himself as he eyed up Ray and Mikey. He twisted the mirror to see Victory still staring at the van floor. Gerard had an arm around her shoulder. He rested his head on top of hers and closed his eyes.

* * *

It was an hour before they made it back to base. They all stretched as they jumped out of the van making sleepy grunting noises as they exited. They all jumped when Victory screamed.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" She shouted as she clawed at her hands. Stains of rusty red covered her right hand. "Her blood is on my hands! GET IT OFF!"

Gerard ran to her side. She collapsed into sobs. Ray and Static quickly ran over with bottles of water and poured it over her hands. Gerard helped whip it off and hushed her as she cried in his arms.

Tonic came up to try and help.

"She's just in shock." Gerard said looking up from the ground. He quickly looked back down and patted Victory on the shoulder. Tonic nodded and opened the door to the base. Gerard walked her to the hospital wing and had her rest on one of the cots. He sat with her until she drifted to sleep.

* * *

Static treated everyone's injuries and got them fresh bottles of water. She and Ray eyed each other up as they passed out refreshments in the mess hall. Gerard met with Tonic after sitting with Victory.

"So what's the plan?" Tonic asked taking a swig of his water.

"I and my team have to go back. We need to find out the truth. Maybe Shinu was right. If BL/ind did swipe our memories, we need to get them back. They wouldn't have been taken unless we all knew something important." Gerard placed his hand on his temple.

"What about your daughter, and Frank's mother to be? I don't mean to step over my boundaries but if this Zulo guy knows you five are off memory hunting don't you think that would be his perfect time to strike?" Tonic Revolt tilted his head trying to watch his tone of voice.

"That's what I needed to talk to you about. I know you have a city to watch, and with BL/ind in ruins, it should be a little less crazy to take back. I was wondering….if it would be ok if….Static and Baby Doll came with us, to watch over Cherri and Helena. I need men I trust and there's no man I trust more than those ladies." Gerard scratched his head. Tonic pondered this for a while. His eyes shot to Mikey and Baby Doll.

Baby Doll was playing with his blond hair trying to braid it. He would smile and laugh while he batted her hands away.

"He does seem like a nice guy….." Tonic said warily. "I'm not sure I'd want anyone other than one of your men with my baby sister, or Static for that matter. That girl is more socially awkward than an ostrich, but somehow…." He looked to Ray and Static. She was gigging nervously while Skyline and Turnstile were seeing how many plastic forks they could stuff in his hair. Frank tried to pull them away but they insisted. "You guys make it work."

"So its settled?" Gerard asked.

" Be ready at dawn." Tonic nodded.

* * *

**DAWN:**

They woke early and packed their things of what little they had. Victory was still quiet as she hauled into the van. She, Gerard, and Show Pony rode in the van while Frank drove the Trans-AM with Ray, Static, Mikey and Baby Doll in the back and passenger seats. It took Tonic a while before he would agree to let Baby Doll and Mikey ride in the same car but with some prying he gave in.

"Will we ever see you again?" Skyline asked as she hugged Frank.

"Promise we'll see you again!" Turnstile said doing the same.

"I promise!" Frank pleaded. "I'll come back. Or you guys could always come out to Cali for a visit. We have nice hot sandy deserts and radioactive beaches!" The two children cheered clapping their hands. He looked up to see Pixy giving him a dark look.

"and…um…math and education...and stuff…" Frank shrugged. Pixy shrugged.

"You've come a long way Fun Ghoul." She said putting a hand on her hip. He stood up to see her eye to eye. "You're kid'll be lucky to have you." She said with a wink. With that he wrapped his arms around her and swung her in a circle.

"Ok now go. I'm running out of compassion for today!" Pixy said as he set her down. She, Tonic, the children, and a few other killjoys waved them goodbye as they drove off.

Gerard crawled to the back of the van beside Victory. He didn't say a word. He knew he didn't have to. Finally.

"It's not just the fact that there is some great mystery to my brain that I don't know about, which is completely unfair because it's my brain. I should know what is going on up there. It's not the fact that we have yet another enemy to face, no. What I can't get past is the look in her eyes. When she died, I could see it, her whole life was built by BL/ind. My father and Zulo built this horrid virus of a company. We were all altered by them for some reason, we have to find out why, so we can be the antivirus to and take down Zulo." It was quiet for a while. They didn't really need words to express how they felt. Instead he just took her hand into his and watched the city drift over the horizon.

* * *

_A/N: Ok so this is the last chapter for this story. I'll continue in my next one. It'll be on my profile under "The Fabulous Killjoys: Zero Percent". You'll see why the title is witty later. If it's not there in a day or two keep checking back D hope to see you there Please R&R so I know what you thought :D xoxo Vampgirl out!_


	14. new story

New story is up. It's called The Fabulous Killjoys: Zero Percent :5: you'll notice i numbered the stories so its easy to know the order. Enjoy :D


End file.
